Zim's Darkess
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: A fic about Zim gaining an ancient entity that is called the Darkness and how he deals with it. Possible ZADR pairing, but it also contains blood, gore and violence-maybe also sex. Done with Kiatonasy
1. Chapter 1

The irken stood infront of the mirror of the school bathroom, lights off and doors locked as he stared at the reflection of himself in the shadows. Eyes were glowing brightly whilst two black serpent-like heads where at both sides along with dark tendrils that waveed around amongst his body.

He could remember the day he got this, parasite, in his body. It was only an excavation to another part of the earth and he stumbled upon the 'Darkness', a being that was created since time existed and now it hosted his body. This parasite seemed to be attracted to him, but he wasn't entirely sure why, all he knew was that this could help him finally take over earth and gain the respect of his

His leaders have yet known his newfound power, and neither does Dib-and he intended to keep it that way. Dib wouldn't be able to stop him this time, this time Zim was more powerful than ever... Unstoppable. The planet would be his in no time... But what was stopping him?

There were two things, one: he has to stay in the shadows to keep the darkness charged, and two: he hasn't completely unlocked all the powers yet. And he had this entity in his body for a few days.

"I don't feel like heading back to class..." Zim said, mostly because he's been so used to the shadows that he hated the light so much... But there was a reason why he bothered to go.

"Then stay here, in the shadows," The parasite hissed pleasingly. He was glad his host had finally gotten away from the blinding light of the classroom, it allowed him a chance to stretch out his tendrils and absorb the energy of the shadowy room. It didn't really understand why this alien went to school and put up with the annoyances of those humans and the wretched sun.

The irken sighed, "I would... But you know why I go there.." And it was true... No, he didn't have any deep feelings for that big-headed human, he knew he didn't have any for Dib. Dib was just a valued enemy.

"He's weak, a creature of the light," The darkness hissed, turning one of it's serpentine heads to rest his glowing gaze on the host, "He reaks of... innocence," he said.

Zim turned his head some to glance at the head, "But he can be a valued Ally in a point in time. He was the attention I needed even though I never wanted it. The tallest won't care if I make him a slave of mine..."

"A slave..." The parasite hissed in thought, a sound akin to a mix of a purr and a growl escaping him, "The thought pleases me, use him and manipulate him," It said, it's tendrils wiggling about in sick glee.

The alien host chuckled darkly, "if it were so easy~ I would have to fool him to think I'm not after world conquest..." And plus he hasn't tried yet for a couple of months since he was planning on exploring the earth to see if there was anything of use. Maybe it would work...

The twisted glowing serpent head smiled, it's razor sharp teeth bared in a sick grin. "Oh but it will be easy, he's so innocent and naive. A plan to trick him wouldn't be that hard to make," he said, a small dark chuckle of his own escaping him.

Zim smirked evilly, "I'll do that when the bell rings for school to be out." He said as he looked at his watch, "We got a minute till it rings." it was a perfect plan, perfect indeed...

"Gooood~" The darkness cooed, his glowing serpentine heads nodding in approval before going back to simply floating at the hosts side and enjoying the power from the shadows while he still could.

The irken leaned against the sink carefully as he waited for the bell to ring, but when it did he stood straight and adjusted his blood-red shirt and black leather jacket, "Alright, time to get back into my body." He said as he headed towards where the switch was.

The parasite slithered it's way back into it's hosts body, not wanting to deal with the light directly. At least inside of the alien host it was bearable.

Zim turned the lights back on once the deity was back in his body and unlocked the door so he could leave the bathroom. He glanced around, looking for the big-headed human.

Dib was stepping out of his last block class, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he looked around suspiciously. He'd seen less and less of the alien and his unexpected absence in the last class had him on edge. The irken was probably working on some kind of huge world domination plan that he'd have to stop again.

The irken host smirked darkly as he found the Dib a few inches away and blended into the crowd just to step infront of the teen as he grinned oh so evilly. But he did not say anything yet.

The teen stopped when he caught site of the alien and he glared at him spitefully. Well he at least knew where the irken was.. now he was probably going to say something about how mighty he was or how amazing his new plan would be. The thought had him rolling his eyes some, "What do you want space-boy?" He practically growled.

"Oh nothing," Zim said placing his hands on his hips, "I was just thinking, I've been absent quite alot." he said, indeed, he has been absent alot, it was due to the traveling he done. He even told the school that his 'parents' were taking him places and would be gone for awhile. Course they bought it and sent him homework that he had to do.

"I've noticed," Dib said annoyingly, "So what's the plan this time? Putting explosive weasels in everyone's desk again?" He asked sarcastically, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he continued to glare at the alien.

"There is no plan. I've been out exploring other places of earth, there is no plan." the alien crossed his arms now, and pulling off a delicious flirty smug look while he was at it. He was planning to woo the Dib, but surely the human wasn't smart enough to get that.

The teen was slightly confused when the irken said that there was no plan, and the look he was getting really creeped him out, "Well if there is no plan then I don't see why the hell you're talking to me, so move," He said angrily, to hide the other two emotions.

"I could but I don't want to..." Zim said, and then grabbed the other by the hems of his trench, "I was thinking that we should stop being enemies~" he said smugly as he pressed his forehead against the other's. Dib was a tad taller than him, but it was still easier for the alien to get in the teen's face... Literally.

Dib's eyes widened slightly at the sudden closeness of the irken's body and he pushed him back, a light blush coming to his cheeks, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said a bit too shockedly, the alien had changed and it kind of scared the teen.

The irken chuckled as he straightened his shirt again, "Nothing is wrong with me, Dib-beast. I'm just tired of the unending conflict that was going on between us. And I no longer desire ruling the planet after what I have seen during my travels."

The teen eyed the alien suspiciously, the irken HAD been away for a long time and hadn't exactly tried anything to conquer the planet. But it made no sense, "What exactly have you been doing all this time then, huh?" He asked, still not buying in completely to what Zim had said.

Zim softly cooed as he placed his clawed hand against his chin, "around the planet... Exploring. Something you'd wish you would do than sit in a boring room all day and listen to them go on and on about the lesson."

Dib's eyes narrowed back into a glare at the alien's glaring. That was defenitely true but he'd never admit it, "That doesn't exactly explain your sudden want to stop your crazy plans," He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sudden?" the alien chuckled, "It's been about two months for me." He said, and moved so he was close enough behind the human that his snake-like tongue was wiggling right at the other's ear, "And I've been thinking so much... This planet isn't even worth the destruction. Afterall... it's already destroying itself..."

The teen tensed some when he felt the appendage wiggle against his ear and it had him leaning uncomfortably away from the irken. The change had been so sudden to him because his cameras had suddenly stopped working in the irken's base and it had been impossible to map what had gone on the last couple of months. "It may be destroying itself but it can be saved, and that's why I'm here," He said.

"And what are you going to do? Genocide your own race? Because they are the problem to why your precious planet is dying. They wont listen to you, you know if that is what you're thinking." Zim smirked as he put his hands on his hips again.

Dib was silent at that, glaring quietly at the irken as though wishing looks could kill. He didn't need to be told that his own race wouldn't listen to him seeing as that was proven basically every day.

Zim chirped sexily as he leaned closer to the Dib, "but I'll tell you what... I could make them listen for you..." He said, he had his way with manipulating people lately due to the parasite in his body... It effected his personality quite abit.

The teen bit his lower lip at that, for a second actually considering the offer, but when he caught himself he quickly tried to push the thoughts away. He was earth's only protector... without him where would the rest of the world be. Though the irken had said that his goal wasn't world conquest anymore... could he really trust Zim? He'd changed so much and Dib didn't know what to expect from him anymore.

"I'll tell you what..." the alien started as he moved back from the teen some, "I'll let you think on that, and when you have the answer... Come to me. You know where I live." He said as he slid his body passed Dib, but not before wiggling his slithery tongue against the human's cheek. He smirked in accomplishment and headed to the school exit.

Dib blushed some when he felt the irken's tongue against his cheek, glad that the alien hadn't stayed to watch his reaction. He was left simply standing there for a second before finally exitting the school and heading towards his house, he needed time to think.

Zim smirked evily, he got Dib where he wanted him, it was only a matter of time before the human comes running to his base. It was so perfect, "You're right... it was so easy... I have him where I want him." He said softly and lowly so only the Darkness could hear him as he headed to his base.

"Human minds are easily bended and twisted to our every whim," The darkness said, chuckling darkly without having to extend it's dark tendrils from the hosts body.

"Indeed~" The irken host agreed as he reached his neighborhood, he wasn't really far from the highschool, heck it was almost as if the school was nextdoor. "And I don't even have to go another level unless I desired it. It's so fun to tease them, make them think you want them in such a manner. Humans are so predictable and weak-minded..."

"It's almost sad how easily you seduced the innocent one," The parasite said, another small chuckle escaping him. He liked how easily this host manipulated peoples thoughts and feelings, it amused him.

Zim smirked as he went inside his house, which was so dark inside, well besides the tv going on since Gir is watching it. "You think?" he chuckled evily as he removed his black wild wig and contacts and placed them aside.

"Yessss, but it's amusing to watch," The darkness hissed letting out a dark laugh. The being gave a small sigh of relief when his host entered the dark house, the light from the tv was obnoxious but it was much better than the full on sunlight.

The irken couldn't help but giggle sexily and head to the kitchen to make himself a snack, enjoying the darkness in the base. He's been so used to it that the sun was like a pain to him... Like with the earth water on his skin... Which he had grew to get used to during the four years stuck on this disgusting planet.

The parasite was silent for a while simply absorbing the wonderful energy from the shadows that surrounded them. "What will you do with the innocent one when he comes here?" It finally asked, not really feeling like delving too deeply into it's hosts thoughts.

"Use him for my own desires of course. It gets lonely sometimes, and needs aren't always fullfilled in one way..." Zim answered, it was his idea, and why he wanted Dib as his slave. He knew he wont have the pleasure if Dib was dead and the host was ruling the planet.

The darkness laughed darkly, that was definately a pleasant thought. He himself wasn't really into touching and feeling a mortal but it was always fun when the host was and he didn't have to lift a finger.

The irken then headed to the elevator with his meal while munching on it, it was just usual snacks and maybe some fruit. "I'm going to have to update my PAK today, it's been wanky as of late."

The parasite nodded mentally before moving to stretch it's tendrils out to better enjoy the darkness, it's duo serpent heads soon joining the tendrils and staying beside the hosts shoulders. "Much better," it hissed pleasingly.

Zim chuckled as he munched on the remainder of his food as the elevator took him down into the lab level of the base, eventually finishing his food and wiping himself off before getting off the elevator once it stopped. He had a feeling Dib might come over, but for the time being he decided to remove his Pak and work on it at one of the stations to fix whatever's wrong with it.

Dib was walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the irken's house, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders hunched. He really didn't want to be doing this at all but his curiosity wouldn't just let him sit around and think. The alien's new attitude towards him was confusing and he just needed to know what the hell was going on.

The irken was blissful of the human's arrival as he was 'upgrading' his pak, trying not to use too many sparks just to not harm the parasite in anyway. He figured why the Pak was alittle weird lately, it wasn't adjusted to the new neighbor that hosted the aliens body.

The teen walked up to the front door, just standing there for a couple of seconds. He was still having a couple of doubts about this, but he'd already walked the entire way here and his pride wouldn't let him walk away. He raised a hand and pushed the doorbell.. probably sealing his own doom.

Zim's lekkus poked up as he heard the doorbell, he quickly finished what he was doing and reattached the PAK onto his back before heading up to the house area, "Might need to hide, I don't want Dib to see you. Atleast not yet..."

"Have fun with your human play thing," The darkness hissed with a small chuckle before pulling his physical form back into the host, going into a more dormant state so the alien could act freely and feel like he wasn't being watched too much.

The alien chuckled as well before going and answering the door, well peaking to make sure the coast was clear before actually answering. And he smirked so widely when he saw the teen infront of him, "Well, well. What a pleasant surprise... Dib-beast..."

"Not really a surprise but whatever," Dib said, rolling his eyes. That smirk never failed to tick him off but he was here for a reason and wouldn't let himself back out now.

Zim chuckled and opened the door alittle wider to allow the human inside, "Come in~ it's quite hot out there especially with what you're wearing~"

"It's not that hot," The teen said, shrugging it off as he stepped inside. He was so used to wearing a trench coat all the time that he barely noticed the heat anymore.

The irken closed the door once Dib was inside, it was entirely dark in the house level, only the TV being on gave some light into the room, "I apologize for the less light inside, during my travels, I mostly went in caves... and the less light reminds me of them..."

Dib looked around the room not really seeing much seeing as his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. The light from the TV was helping a little but not much. He nodded some when he heard the irken's explanation... it made at least a little sense.

Zim smirked deeply, it was so perfect... Dib vulnerable in the darkness... HIS darkness. He moved closer to the teen, as he placed his hands on the other's sides while behind the human and brought his lips close to Dib's ear, "There's something I never told you... Dib-human."

The teen blushed slightly at the sudden closeness of the alien, the lips against his ear not really helping and making him tense slightly. "A-and what would that be?" He asked when he was sure his voice wouldn't shake too badly.

The alien hissed needily against the appendage, "How much I'm attracted to you~ I haven't noticed until after I returned from my travels... How much I missed it when you were there to foil everything I planned~" course, he wasn't really in love with Dib... But he couldn't help it, he did miss it when he was away.

Dib's blush deepened in shade and he backed away from the irken slightly, this had been a bad idea, he should have stayed at home instead of let his curiosity get the best of him, "I don't know what the hell you've been smoking Zim but I think you should sleep it off," He said, raising his hands slightly as if that would ward the insane alien off.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Dib..." Zim said as his lekku lowered, but not in sadness, "I'm tired of just fighting with you, as much as I enjoy it, and as much as I quit my conquest over this planet. I have thought about it alot while I was away, am I not allowed to think?"

"You're allowed to think Zim.." The teen replied with a small sigh, seeing as it was dark he took the lekku lowering as a form of sadness and he lowered his hands some. He wasn't used to the alien acting like this and it'd taken him extremely off guard. He hadn't talked to the irken for months and now he was suddenly saying that he was attracted to the human... it would be enought to shock anyone.

"Aren't you tired of fighting with me, Dib?" The alien asked, "I am." He moved alittle closer to the human, He was planning every second of this... And putting emotion into it-Just like an actor.

Dib leaned uncomfortably away from the irken, he had begun to start getting tired of all the useless fighting... but it definitely wasn't for the same reason as the alien. "I guess..." He finally admitted.

Zim churred some, "You know.. I can help you save this planet... I seen alot of things about it... It's depressing that your kind is killing it off. How can a race not care for the magnificence of their own planet?"

The teen sighed softly when the alien mentioned that, he had a point... as horrible as it was to admit it. The human race was destroying it's own planet without a care in the world or a second thought to what they were doing, it ticked him off slightly but he'd hoped that if he could save them they'd turn their actions around. Too bad they hadn't done anything of the sort. "I don't know.." He finally replied.

"You won't be able to accomplish it alone, Dib-beast... It's been four years, and all you've done was deal with me, trying to expose me and everything. Did you ever stop and think that maybe I could be your ally than your enemy? I had the potential of taking over the planet, why not the potential to save what is left of it?" The alien tilted his head some as he held his hands together.

Dib was silent at that, he of course had never thought of doing such a thing.. Zim had a one track mind or so he'd thought until now. Could he really trust this irken to help him or was this just another trick? He eyed the alien a bit suspiciously, but that was hard with his eyes only just having adjusted to the dim lighting of the room.

Zim smiled some, "Having trouble seeing? I could fix that... As an irken I can see very well in the dark, almost like if it were day." he said, and he did have a special set of lenses he used to wear before he met the Darkness.

The teen rolled his eyes, having trouble seeing wasn't exactly a new thing but he wouldn't let the irken know that, "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it your aalien race is so much more "superior" to mine," He said sarcastically in response the alien's bragging.

"Not entirely. we stil have our flaws... like the fact that contaminated water burns our skin." the irken said, "Would you like to come into my lab, it's dark in there, too but there are some light in it... Atleast better than up here."

Dib arched a brow at the alien, he was going to let him into the lab willingly? "Uh... sure..." He said suspiciously. Maybe Zim really had changed... Zim chirped some and carefully took the teen's arm to lead him to the elevator, he didn't want Dib to trip on anything; especially in the dark.

The teen tensed slightly when the irken took his arm but he relaxed some when he realized that the alien was leading him through the dark and not dragging him to some evil doom... or at least that's what he guessed.

Once they were in the elevator, they were taken down into the lab level. The lab was also dark, but not extremely. It's more of a dim shadow, the perfect kind for Zim and the Darkness but this time the parasite isn't interfering much but it was best to stay in atleast some shadow to keep it charged.

Dib felt at least a little more relaxed when he could see more clearly in the lab, his vision still wasn't perfect in the darkness but it was at least better than it'd been upstairs. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around in a silent fascination. The only time he'd ever seen that lab was when he was either fighting with Zim or hiding.. so he'd never really gotten a good look at it.

Zim chuckled some, "Hopefully that's abit better... now..." he glanced to the teen, "What do say about us teaming up to save this planet? I have everything we need to do it..."

The teen sighed softly when he heard the alien's question and he turned away from the fascinating lab to look back at his rival. "I don't like it... but I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter..." He finally said, glaring halfheartedly at the irken.

The alien sighed some, "atleast be alittle happy that I'm helping you with something for once..." Well.. The Bologna cure was one but he didn't want to remember that at all. That was just... A horrible memory.

"Well what are you getting out of this?" Dib asked, crossing his arms some as his look became suspicious once more, "You don't do something unless you get something else out of it," He said, and he was pretty sure Zim hadn't lost that trait... if so he'd probably go insane.

Zim rubbed his chin some, "Do you really wish to know...?" he said and went closer to Dib so their lips barely touched, "Or do you have an ideaaa...~?" he asked as he smirked he was so close that their fronts would slightly. touch

The teen's eyes widened and his face turned a deep shade of crimson. He opened his mouth to say something but with the irken leaning so close to him he was speechless.

The irken smirked more, "what's the matter?" he asked as he ran his fingers up the human's chest. "Alien got your tongue?" he chirped, taking this chance to press his lips against Dib's.

Dib tensed at the feeling of the irken's fingertips against his chest and he was about to deny the statement and say he was fine when Zim's lips were suddenly against his. It took a moment for the human to recover from the serious shock he was experiencing but when he did he practically shoved the alien away, glaring at him, "What the hell Zim?" he shrieked confusedly.

Zim grunted abit when he was shoved away, but he knew he was getting to Dib. "You're so slow, Dib-beast." he said, crossing his arms, "Can't you tell?" he growled, but this was all part of his plan... and Dib was so blind to not even see what he was up to.

The teen glared at the irken, "You're sick..." He finally said, both anger and embarrassment mingling in his voice. At least his blush was starting to go away.

The alien snorted and turned so his back was facing the human, "I should say the same to you..." he said, "Keeping pictures of me in your room... And not even sent them to that show you seem to enjoy watching..."

"That's RESEARCH," Dib growled, "And Mysterious Mysteries gets copies of EVERYTHING I get," He said then paused, "How do you know what my room looks like?" He asked suddenly, a little confused if not creeped out.

Zim smirked, "I grew curious," he said, his smirk turning into a grin but Dib can't see it, "So I snuck in while you were away to see what you've been up to during my absence. I'm surprised you even had the ones where I had nothing on my body."

The teen's blush came back full force, the way the irken was wording all of this was making him sound like a perverted freak when all any of that meant to him was research, some of it more extensive than the rest. He quickly tried to rid himself of the blush, realizing how guilty it probably made him look.

"So /what/ were you doing while I was gone?" The irken asked as he slightly turned abit so his eye was on Dib, watching the other's expression... He had the other in his trap, oh so perfect trap that he layed out.

Dib paused, slightly caught off guard by the sudden subject change. He hadn't really done much while the irken was gone besides going back to working on other investigations like hauntings. Sure it'd been fun but it never gave him the same thrill as chasing the alien. "I went back to investigating other things, I figured why not?" He said, shrugging some.

Zim turned completely around so he was facing the teen, "And how was that? Surely you might have missed me..." He said, lekku twitching slightly. He did miss Dib while he was away, and he wondered if Dib even missed him at all.

The teen shrugged, "It was nice having time to myself," He said, not really answering the question. He hadn't specifically missed the irken, but he had missed chasing him. He didn't really count that.

The irken snorted, and turned away again. Personally it kinda hurt him that Dib hadn't even missed him.. Not even once. "Whatever then." he said and just walked off to sit where the main computer was.

Dib was slightly concerned when the alien just turned away like that, the irken's new personality was really confusing him. The alien had used to be completely and utterly emotionless but by the position of his lekku that he was slightly hurt. The teen sighed softly, following Zim curiously over to the large computer.

Zim had began typing into the computer, probably just a daily log, "Well... since we are doing this.. have any plans?" he asked. He'll have to be patient on claiming Dib... Afterall, the human didn't seem quite ready or had adjusted to the change.

The teen moved to tap his lower lip as he thought, really he'd never thought of a large scale plan before. Nor had he thought that he'd have such a huge opportunity to do something good for the planet. He'd like to do a plan where the human population would be helping the planet willingly, but just making everyone aware of the damage wouldn't be enough.

The alien host continued to type, lucky it was all and Irk and Dib probably still can barely read it. In a sense... Zim was writing in his 'diary', a personal log that he's been doing for years. He was writing about what happened today.

Dib gave a small defeated sigh when he couldn't think of anything and just went to looking up at the computer screen. He couldn't really read any of it but he guessed that trying to decipher it was good practice in his study.

"If you don't have anything then you can go home you know... it's getting late for you." Zim said as his lekku's touched the back of his skull, he didn't want Dib to decipher this.. Not at all.

The teen glanced at his watch when the alien mentioned that, "I've stayed up later.. this isn't that bad," He said before lowering his watch arm back to his side. He had to admit that the irken's new personality was a lot more pleasant.. he at least wasn't bragging or screaming about how amazing he was.. maybe he had changed.

The irken paused his typing, "you're staying here?" He asked as he glanced at the human. "For how long?" Maybe it was an opportunity, but he didn't want Dib to find out too much... Not his plans. and not about the darkness in his body.

Dib shrugged, still looking up at the screen more boredly than anything else, "Not really sure," He said. He was at least beginning to relax around Zim, he didn't seem to want to kiss him again or attack him so he was fine with staying for a little bit.

Zim slightly blushed but made sure Dib didn't see and just continued typing, it was a surprise... so much for letting the darkness out some after Dib leaves... or when the human even leaves. he just hoped Dib wouldn't read any of his typing.

The teen glanced over at the irken when he didn't protest, a small part of him still slightly surprised. He was slowly getting used to it but he was still expecting the alien to just leap up and go on a rant or something.

The alien's cheeks were still a hue of purple as he continued to type his log. He didn't realise Dib turned to look at him, well not yet. And he eventually stopped typing because he was finished and he got the feeling that eyes were on him.

Dib was slightly confused when he saw the purple hue to the irken's cheeks. He'd never seen the alien blush before, what could Zim possibly be so embarrassed about? Had he done something to make the alien embarrassed, he didn't remember doing anything that would have such an affect on the irken.

Zim turned his head, and noticed Dib was glancing at him and he tried to hide the blush, "... What?" he asked, moving his hands away from the keyboard. He was only just embarrassed that Dib's staying at his house for who knows how long.

"Do you have a fever," The teen asked, maybe the alien wasn't embarrassed and just sick. That would explain the flushed look to the irken's face as well as his strange behavior. He reached over to place a hand to Zim's forehead, he wasn't concerned for the alien of course.. he just wanted to know what was going on.

"I don't." The irken answered, abit surprised that the other touched his forehead. he was actually cold to the touch, maybe colder than normal. "I'm not sick." he said as he moved a hand to take Dib's hand off his forehead.

"You're freezing," Dib said, a small bit of concern leaking into his voice, going completely unnoticed by him. He pulled his trench coat off and draped it over the alien's shoulder. He didn't know much about the irken's health but he was pretty sure Zim had never been this cold.

Zim blushed some, why was Dib being so concerned all of a sudden? "I'm fine, Dib, really..." He said, but the coat felt rather comfy and didn't bother to remove it. Maybe he was freezing? It was probably the parasite in his body, feeding off his warmth.

The teen didn't even understand why he was acting like this... maybe it was because he'd just gotten his rival back and he didn't want to be alone again. Sure having time to himself was great... and researching other things had been okay at first... but he didn't want to go back to that.

"Perhaps.. maybe I should rest." The alien said, and proceeded to get up from his chair. He had nothing else to do, well... if Dib wasn't here he would go feed the Darkness, but maybe he could pass tonight. Or wait until Dib falls asleep or goes home.

"Maybe..." Dib said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and stepping back from the chair so Zim could stand more comfortably... and because he still wasn't fond of physical contact.

Zim glanced at Dib some, and headed to his room, still clutching the trench that was around him. Once he was at the door, he opened it to a pure dark room-his room. Nothing but blackness and not even a shed of light.

The teen followed the irken to his room, not really knowing what else to do. He couldn't really leave without his trench coat... and he had a horrible feeling about staying alone in the darkness of Zim's lab. He was just getting a bad feeling from the shadowy surroundings in general and seeing that the inside of the alien's room was pitch black didn't really help.

The irken turned his head and noticed Dib was following him, "Are you tired too?" he asked, he was getting tired himself, because the trench on him was so warm and comfy. But he knew that once Dib fell asleep that he would have to leave to feed the Parasite before the teen would wake.

"A little," Dib admitted, shrugging slightly. He was pretty tired but he wouldn't admit it out loud.. he figured it was like showing a weakness. Zim's lekku twitch some and he took the teen's arm and guided him through the pitch blackness til they reached the bed, He'll have to give his special lenses to Dib since he didn't need them anymore.

The teen squeaked softly when he was suddenly pulled into the pitch black room, what little ability he had to see going away completely. He didn't exactly like the concept of being in a room with Zim where he couldn't see at all.

The alien then sat on the bed, glancing to Dib with dimly lit eyes. He didn't know his eyes were glowing, but he did notice it was brighter in the room for some reason. "Since we're tired... why don't we both sleep? Tomorrows saturday..."

Dib was slightly confused when the irken's eyes began to glow and he stared at them, just barely catching the question. He'd seen the alien in the dark plenty of times... but his eyes had never glowed. "I guess that'd be a good idea," He finally said after a while, too tired and confused to really argue with the statement.

Zim smiled and made Dib sit on the bed and moved to the other side so Dib would have room. This would've been his chance to claim Dib, but Dib was tired and it was obvious on the humans face. So he was thinking of doing it tomorrow morning.

The teen lay down tiredly on the way too soft mattress, keeping to his side of the bed with his back turned to Zim. The bed was way too comfortable and the second his head touched the pillow, his eyes drifted shut and he almost immediately fell asleep despite the fact that he was in the same room with his enemy, basically going into the most vulnerable state possible.

The irken host smiled when Dib immediately went to sleep and silently got up from the bed and left the room without waking Dib. Once he was out of the room, he then headed to the house level and headed outside where he would haunt one with a tainted heart to feed to the Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib didn't open his eyes immediately after he'd awoken, it was still dark in the room and the soft mattress and sheets wrapped around him were keeping him in a pleasant dazed state. He nuzzled his face into the pillow with a happy sigh, having not yet registered that he was still in the alien's house.

Zim was right next to the human, sleeping soundlessly and wearing nothing because he preferred sleeping without his clothes on. He was quite close to Dib, only because he wanted the warmth that the other's body was giving off, it was bliss to him.

The teen was slightly confused when he registered another presence on the heavenly soft mattress and he rolled over, opening his eyes to see who it was. Though of course opening his eyes didn't help much so he reached a hand over to find out who or what it was. He blushed some when his fingertips came into contact with something soft and smooth, he ran his fingertips over the thing slightly confused, the curve of it was similar to a hip.. but the texture was almost too soft to be skin... well human skin.

The irken shuddered some, but did not yet wake, and he just believed he was dreaming. And ever since he met the Darkness, the only dreams he had were nothing but dark... but this dream had Dib in it for some reason... Dib being his slave... His pet. A wonderful dream.

Feeling the shudder Dib pulled his hand away, his blush flaring up. He was starting to remember where he was and if his assumption was correct that meant that the being beside him was the alien... and he was naked. The teen inched away slowly, his inability to see eventually causing him to topple from the bed in his attempt to scoot away from the irken. He landed with a loud thud, a small delayed "ow" escaping him shortly after.

Zim's eyes slowly opened as his lekku twitched, hearing a sound, "D... Dib...?" he called as he moved to sit up, eyes slightly glowing as he saw that Dib wasn't on the bed. Did Dib roll over and fall off?

The teen sat up with a small pained noise, his scythe lock drooping down into his face in the process. He looked around disorientedly, not even really seeing anything. He checked his face to make sure his glasses were still there and unharmed, a small relieved sound coming from him when he found them there.. but he'd have to check them for cracks later.

The alien scooted over a bit and saw Dib on the floor, "Are you okay?" He asked, lekku's twitching some. He hoped the human didn't hurt himself, it would be bad and spoil his plan to claim the still clueless teen.

Dib glanced in the general direction of the sound, just barely able to make out the outline of the irken perched on the edge of the bed. "Yeah I'm fine, nothing's broken," He said, rubbing at the back of his neck. It was more the shock of the fall than any actual pain.

Zim moved abit to help Dib back on the bed, "That's good.." He said, abit relieved he didn't have to wait any more. It was his perfect chance, and Dib was vulnerable in the shadows. He knew nothing would go wrong at this point.

The teen allowed himself to be pulled back up onto the comfortable mattress, the fall had jolted him awake but he wouldn't mind sitting on the bed. The irken smirked evilly, and knowing that Dib won't see his expression was even more enjoyable. He pinned the human onto the bed, sitting himself ontop of Dib and making sure the other wouldn't use his arms or legs to push the alien off.

Dib's eyes widened some when he was suddenly pushed down onto the mattress and the fact that his rival was pinning him down with no way to escape didn't really help. He struggled slightly against the irken's grip on him, going so far as to try and claw at the hands holding his arms down.

Zim chuckled some, pak wires moving to keep the other's arms pinned so he could move his hands to hold Dib's head to keep it still as he moved his head down. His mouth touched the skin of the teen's neck and began to suck on it, noting on how tastey it was, especially with the salty-sweet aftertaste.

A deep crimson blush formed on the human's cheeks and he had to bite back a gasp at the sucking on his neck. This was wrong on so many levels, he didn't like Zim like this at all... plus he was an alien. An ALIEN for god's sake. He continued to squirm about desperately trying to escape. "Zim.. stop..." He finally got out breathily, the sucking on his neck distracting him and making it hard to talk.

The alien of course didn't listen, this was the perfect time... perfect place to claim his prize. He continued to suck on the human's neck, leaving a lovely bruise there that won't go away for days. A hand eventually slithered down the other's body just to slide under the neutral shirt that the teen was still wearing and felt the skin underneath. Such a wonderful touch, soft but also rough at the same time.

Dib tried not to react to the irken's touching but it was hard, especially with that way too soft hand running up his shirt. His back arched slightly into the touch of it's own accord and the teen let out a small frustrated sound. He struggled more violently against the arm restraints because he was NOT going down without a fight.

Zim smirked widely, he loved it when the other struggled, and he knew the other won't be struggling for long... Not after when the irken is finished with him. He moved his mouth up some so his lips touched the humans ear, "Relax~ You're going to love it~~" he purred as his hand found one of those nubs on the teen's chest and began to tweak it and rub it some.

The teen bit his lower lip to hold back a small moan when he felt the irken playing with his nipple and his entire body went tense as he tried to keep back any other form of reaction. It was hard to concentrate with the alien working on his body in such a manner but he was trying his hardest.

The irken host's tongue wiggle against the other's ear and was dragged across Dib's cheek and stopped at the human's lips. His other hand slithered down to join in on playing with both Dib's nipples as he sucked on the pinned human's bottom lip.

Dib's back arched up into the feeling of the alien's hands working on him against his wishes, he hated his virgin body for reacting so easily to Zim's advances. He bit down roughly on irken's upper lip when he got the opportunity, taking it as a chance to at least distract the alien from his work and maybe... just maybe getting him to stop.

Zim purred deeply when the other bit his lip... It only turned him on even further as he continued his advances, teasing the nubs roughly this time. He decided to move a knee and carefully rub it between the teen's legs to apply more sensation to Dib's poor body.

The teen couldn't keep a low moan from escaping him when he felt the rubbing against his groin mixed in with the teases to his nipples., He moved his hips slightly against the knee for a couple of seconds to get more of the lovely friction that was making him all hot and bothered, though he eventually snapped out of the slightly lusty state and he quickly stopped the action. He yanked his lips away from the alien's to glare at him, though that wasn't very successful seeing as it was dark and he couldn't really see the irken that well.

The alien smirked, he was so close to his prize and he knew it, and he knew what would get the human to give in. So he slid a hand down the other's front and into Dib's pants to feel what was under there, feeling that soft appendage that was hidden under cloth. He'll have Dib in no time, "Hnnn~ give up, Dib~ I'm not stopping...~"

Dib blushed some when he felt the alien's hand sliding into his pants, the blush deepening a couple of shades when he felt the irken actually touching his member. He bit back a low moan to continue glaring at Zim, "I'll fucking kill you for this," he threatened angrily.

"I doubt it~" Zim answered, and perked his lekku forward, he can't believe that he forgot the mating call scent. He smirked and let that lovely attractive scent leak from his lekkus and invade the human's nostrils as he rubbed and stroked the teen's member.

The teen's eyes fell half mast when the intoxicating scent wafted down to him, it was musky and sweet at the same time, a strange combination that had him relaxing slightly and letting out a small moan at the feeling of the irken stroking his need. Damn the irken for being able to use such a trick.

The irken purred when the mating call came into effect, sometimes he doesn't like using it because it makes him so extremely needy but this was for the claiming of Dib. He continued to stroke the lovemeat as his free hand moved down to tug the human's pants down abit so he had more access to the lower abdomen.

Dib blushed some, tilting his head back into the pillow as he let out another moan. The intoxicating smell was putting him into a lusty dazed state and it was getting hard to remember why he'd been protesting.

Zim moved his body down, the pak wires letting go of Dib since he was so sure that the human wouldn't go anywhere as long as he kept the mating call going. His face stopped between the other's legs and proceeded in engulfing the organ into his mouth.

The teen gasped when he felt the irken's mouth around his need, his back arching off the bed. He moved his now free hands to claw lightly at the bed sheets beneath him. The alien churred some at the taste, the lovemeat was abit more tastey and he liked that. he gave soft suckles as a finger rubbed the human's virgin entrance so teasingly.

"Zimmmmn~" Dib moaned softly under his breath, the rubbing at his entrance making him blush a light crimson. The oral attention was definitely a good distraction from it, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted to go that far... hell he didn't even want this in the first place. What was wrong with his mind?

Zim continued his oral attention, even bobbing his head while his finger continued to rub at the opening, keeping the mating call going. Though he did make the smell slightly stronger just incase, he wanted Dib to be completely his and didn't want anything to ruin it.

The teen bit his lower lip to muffle a loud moan at the feel of the irken bobbing his head. All conscious thought was once again erased from his mind at the mixture of the feeling and that wonderful smell getting stronger.

The irken eventually pulled his mouth away, but used a free hand to pump it slowly as his mouth moved lower until it met at the entrance. He smirked some and ran his snake-like tongue against the opening, teasing at the sensitive parts.

Dib released his lower lip whimpering softly when he felt the teases against his sensitive entrance. The mixed feeling of the irken pumping him and licking him made his eyes drift closed and he simply enjoyed the feeling. Zim purred some, tongue making a few licks to make the opening moist before sliding his tongue inside as his hand continued to play with the sensitive member.

The teen gasped softly at the feel of the intrusion and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from letting out a pained sound. Sure the intrusion hadn't been large at all but he was completely virgin in every sense of the word.

The alien had to be gentle, as much as he hated to be such but It seemed that the poor human was virgin and he needed Dib to like it all if this was even going to work. His tongue slid in as deep as it could in a careful manner and paused so the teen could adjust to it.

Dib bit slightly harder on his lower lip to muffle a mix between a pained noise and a moan. The feeling of the thin serpentine tongue inside him making him drip with pre. He didn't know why but the strange mix of pain and pleasure was amazing.

Zim began moving his tongue around to message the walls and ease the tenseness they may have. it was almost like he was looking for the spot but not quite, though he was getting too close to it without even realizing or even knowing it was there.

The teen moved to drape an arm over his eyes, a loud moan escaping him when he felt the irken's tongue getting close to his spot. His unmoved hand clawed at the bedsheets beneath him. The irken's lekku perked when he heard the sound, he must've touched an extremely sensitive area and decided to move his tongue around the area he touched just to find out.

"Ah~" Dib sounded when he felt the very tip of the irken's tongue brush against his spot and he blushed a deep crimson. Zim blinked and smirked, he found what made Dib howl... He pulled his tongue out to carefully replace it with a finger as his other hand moved to tug off the teen's pants and toss them aside before sitting up.

Dib winced slightly when the irken pulled his tongue away only to have it replaced with the finger. He blushed even more when the irken pulled his pants off and he removed his forearm from his eyes to fist the now free hand into the sheets.

Zim watched the teen's face as his finger was deep enough inside the entrance, carefully feeling around for that over-sensitive spot that he touched with his tongue earlier. He needed a general idea where it was so he could use it to his advantage when it comes time to penetrate Dib with his already visible member.

The teen tilted his head back into the mattress letting out a loud shout when the finger touched his spot. His eyes had finally adjusted enough to the darkness to at least see the outline of the irken and he reached up to pull the alien into a rough needy kiss.

The alien's lekku perked when he was pulled into a kiss, abit surprised but he didn't mind at all. He kissed back as his finger decided to make soft rubs at that sensitive spot, but he knew he'll remove his finger soon... The Dib seemed ready for the main course.

Dib moaned loudly into the kiss, his hips moving slightly against the finger as he nipped at the alien's lower lip. He wanted this so bad now that it was almost pathetic. Zim smirked some as he sucked on the other's upper lip as he pulled his finger out and pressed his hips forward so the tip of his member was touching Dib's opening. He wanted to tease some to see if the human really wanted it or not.

The teen groaned needily into the kiss, sucking on the alien's lower lip when he felt the tip pressing against his entrance. He knew it would probably hurt a lot but he was willing to go through that. The irken placed his hands on the human's hips to keep them steady as he slowly and gently pushed his need into the entrance. He kept their lips touching so Dib wouldn't call or scream from the pain.

Dib moved to wrap his arms around the alien's form, clawing at the irken's back when he felt the sudden pain. Zim's lips against his were a welcome distraction but not quiet enough and he let out a small pained whimper. Zim stopped, not going any further to allow Dib to adjust to the penetration, he didn't like to hear the pain that the teen will feel from this. He broke the kiss and nipped at the teen's sensitive neck, "hn~" He doesn't fully know which part is most sensitive but it might distract his slave.

The teen tilted his head to the side slightly when the irken nipped at his neck, the distraction making him relax slightly. He didn't really understand why the alien was being so gentle with him but he appreciated it a lot.

The alien churred, and began pushing his member deeper inside, carefully, until it could not go any deeper. Then he paused so Dib could adjust to the entire length of Zim, he never knew it was this painful for the human to be penetrated like this.

Dib winced slightly when the irken moved in deeper but the fact that he'd been relaxed when the alien moved made it a little more bearable. He moved to rest his forehead against Zim's shoulder, nipping at it to distract himself.

Zim groaned some to the nipping on his shoulder and tilted his head some since he liked that alot and wanted Dib to continue. "Dib-beast~ Continue thaaat~~" he said, not moving his hips yet and waiting until Dib had fully adjusted to the intrusion.

The teen didn't argue, simply latching onto a piece of sensitive skin, biting and sucking on it until it was bruised. He relaxed his clawing at the irken's back, rubbing at the scratch mark almost apologetically. The irken softly moaned some against the human's neck, placing his hands on Dib's sides as he slid himself out halfway, then slowly slid back in. Hopefully Dib would have adjusted enough to not feel much pain from this.

Dib moaned softly against the alien's skin, a small bit of pain mingling with the pleasure but he once again found the sensation anything but unpleasant. He released the patch of skin to simply lean his forehead against the abused flesh.

Zim continued in this tempo, while actually trying to find the spot again, he had an idea where it was and he poked the tip of his member around that area. "Hn~" He churred softly, hands soon wrapping around the teen's waist for better access.

The teen bit his lower lip to muffle his loud moaning when the irken started up a tempo. He tried not to claw at the irken's back but it was hard with the alien hitting so close to his spot, sometimes actually brushing the edge of it and making his moans gain in volume and pitch.

The alien blushed some, paying close attention to the sounds that Dib gave off, as he tried to find that spot. He increased the tempo alittle so he would have a better chance at tabbing it.

"AH~" Dib shouted, throwing his head back into the pillow when he felt the irken finally jab his spot. His back arched up into the irken's form and a light blush came to his face. Zim churred as he finally found that spot and began jabbing at it with each thrust, softly grunting from each time he jabbed that oversensitive area. "Yesssss~" He hissed lowly, loving the feeling of this.

The teen cried out with each thrust, clawing at the irken's back some. He'd never imagined something feeling this amazing and even if he had he'd never imagine it would be the alien causing it. The irken shivered some from the sounds of the other's cries, making him moan softly because the cries were bringing him so close to his orgasim, "D...diiiiiiibbb~" he moaned as he increased the tempo alittle more.

Dib bit his lower lip, accidentally drawing blood in the process as he attempted to quiet his loud shouts. Being so loud was almost embarrassing and he could tell that his screaming was bringing the alien closer to his orgasm and he wanted this to last a little longer.

Zim panted some and moved his head to kiss the other deeply on the lips while he moved a hand to stroke Dib's member in the same pace as his thrusts. He also wanted this to last alitle longer, but it was hard to hold it back as it gotten closer and closer.

The teen kissed the irken back roughly, moaning loudly into the kiss when he felt the alien stroking his need. He could feel a strange heat pooling in his lower abdomen and Zim working on his body in such a way was bringing him extremely close to his orgasm.

The alien could feel pre dripping from his member as he continued his actions, eyes closed while moaning through the kiss. He was so close, so very close to his orgasm, but he wanted Dib to cum first.

Dib gasped softly when he felt the small amount of pre dripping into him and he pulled back from the kiss to let out a couple of loud moans. He was still trying to stay quiet so this would last longer but that was getting hard with him tipping on the edge of the pleasant abyss that was cumming.

Zim groaned some, he almost came from hearing that, but he held it back because he wanted Dib to release first. He slowed his tempo some so the other wouldn't be so loud and torture the irken with those pleasuring screams.

The teen groaned needily when the irken slowed and he started moving his hips in time with the alien's. He was so close and Zim slowing down brought him further away from the pleasuring high. "Zimmmm, pleeeease~" He pleaded under his breath.

The irken blushed some, that sound of need, "Just... Keep... Quiet...~" he said as he sped back up, he was so close to his orgasm, and he wanted to hold it for awhile until Dib released first.

Dib tilted his head back into the sheets, biting his lower lip to muffle the loud shouts that wanted to escape him. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him again and it wasn't long before he let out a loud scream of pleasure, his back arching up into the the irken's form as he spewed his hot seeds between their bodies.

Zim gasped when the other finally came, back arching some as he finally let it go and filled the human's insides with his hot greenish-white seeds as he cried out in lust. His body shivered as he gave a few thrusts to ride out the release, "Diiiiiibbb-beastt~"

The teen moaned softly when he felt the alien cum deep inside of him and he was left panting, his eyes half mast and glazed over with lust from the aftermath of his orgasm. The alien stopped and pulled out with a lovely pop sound once the orgasm has finished and relaxed his body ontop of the humans as he breathed softly. He was going to rest abit before putting the slave collar on Dib.

Dib's eyes slipped closed tiredly when he felt the irken relax on his form. He dozed off some not yet having completely recovered from the mating call and the aftermath of sex.

Zim's lekku twitched, not giving of the scent anymore as he moved a hand to pull out the collar from his pak. He smirked at the human as he placed the collar around Dib's neck, "You are now miiiiiinne~ And no one elses... Only mine... and you will only obey me..."

The teen was too tired to really notice the collar being slipped around his neck or hear the alien, just registering the irken's voice as background noise in his light nap. The irken smirked evily and moved a hand to touch the other's cheek, "Sleeeeeep, my pet... You'll need it~" He said, and waited for the other male to sleep before doing anything else.

Dib leaned unconsciously into the touch on his cheek slipping into a deeper state of unconscious. Dreaming of basically nothing, and he was fine with that because it was better than the nightmares he'd been prone to as a child.

Zim churred and carefully moved his hand away before getting up from the bed, cleaning off any excess lovejuice from himself before getting dressed. He had some work to do today in the lab, and he figured it be best to let the teen sleep as he left the room quietly to begin his science work.

The darkness emerged slightly from it's light slumber when he noticed that his host was no longer having "fun" with it's play thing. Staying silent for the time being only observing and feeding from the darkness of the lab.

"I believe that worked out quite well with him~ Besides forgetting to give off my sent before I tried, It was just... perfect~" The alien host purred, heading to one of the stations to begin working on one of his many projects. The parasite smiled letting out a dark chuckle, "You were a little gentle with him but in the end it's good that you got what you wanted," It replied.

"He was a virgin, and I had to... But indeed I have what I want. Another step towards ruling this pathetic planet." Zim said, he was making a special leash for the collar so Dib wouldn't run away. "At least he doesn't reak of innocence as badly," The darkness said before moving to happily stretch out it's tendrils and serpentine heads. The human would sleep for a while and until then he was glad to have this freedom.

"Which is good... I prefer him to have abit of innocence. Not too much... All I did was taint him." The irken answered, "Although... He doesn't know that the only way to save this planet is if it has a proper leader. Someone that the humans can pay attention to..."

"I'll never understand why you want to save this place," The parasite said, shaking it's heads some. His original goal was to destroy the planet but this hosts intentions were different. Sure ruling the planet would be fun but only for a while, then it'd just be easier to destroy it and all of it's light and innocence.

"If I destroy it then I'll have no place else to go... Even if it where to gain the tallests' respect, it's not like they'll want me back. Since I'm stuck on this planet, why not make the best of it? Either way I can do away with the humans that make this planet worse... Besides, it's mostly the humans you dislike." Zim said, soon finishing the leash and began running tests on it.

"Then kill them," The darkness hissed, "Take their place instead, you're tall enough," It said, turning one of it's heads to look at the alien host. He knew that the irken was power hungry, why not take that power hunger to a new level?

The alien host raised a brow and rubbed his chin some, "I could do that... It'll take alot of planning to do and I will have to determine where they are currently to even board the massive without them even knowing. I do have a special program on my ship that would mask it completely and make it harder to know if I was even there..."

The parasite smiled darkly, it's tendrils wiggling about happily, "You'll have so much more power than if you just stayed here on this puny planet, you'd have everyone's respect, it would be perfect," It practically purred.

"The only other problem is that you need to be fed, which was why I chose to save this planet originally since it contains so many tainted hearts... And you like the taste of human meat." Zim pointed out, he knew that the darkness also has to feed, another reason why he didn't want to destroy this planet.

"Truuuuue~" The darkness said, "But if you rule the irken empire you can just keep this place as a zoo," It said, nodding some at the idea. The irken smirked, "sounds like a perfect idea~" He said and turned his head some to glance at the door to his room, "Dib would have to come with me, he is my slave afterall.." he said, every tallest needed a personal slave.

The parasite chuckled softly, "You know he'll probably fight back at first... it'll be fun to put him in his place every know and then," It said, a wide smile coming to it's face at the thought.

"That's why I chose him in the first place... I love it when he fights back. It's more thrilling." Zim chuckled as he finished testing the leash and placed it into his pak. He was close to unlocking all the powers of the Darkness, soon he would reveal to Dib... soon he would be able to take the place of the tallests.

"Indeed, and it's fun to watch," The darkness said, grinning in approval. He couldn't wait to see how the human would react when he awoke, this was going to be a fun host. The alien chuckled, and decided to head up to the kitchen to have some brunch because he was getting kinda hungry, "everything will be clear to Dib soon... And he will realize that I fooled him... It wont make a difference because he belongs to me now..."

"He's a human it'll take a while to sink in," The parasite warned, "Well at least the part about you owning him, I'm pretty sure he'll get the fact that you tricked him pretty quickly," It said. "I know." Zim said as he prepared himself a sandwich and fruit salad, he knew the human would be sleeping for a couple hours or so. But until then, he didn't have to worry about it.

The darkness looked the food over in disgust and curiosity, he wasn't really sure how his host could eat such things but as long as the irken stayed healthy he didn't really care what he did or ate. The irken host chuckled as he then started eating his meal, in oblivion since he knew Dib was still sleeping, or so he thought.

The teen was currently making his way over to the elevator, fully clothed and not happy at all. In his mind he'd never wanted to do anything like that with anyone... and the irken taking his virginity forcefully had seriously pissed him off. Not to mention the fact that this stupid dog collar had somehow appeared around his neck and he couldn't get the damned thing off.

The parasite's heads turned towards the elevator at the sound of it moving up and the being sucked itself quickly into it's hosts body, not going to take any chances with the human in the house.

Zim's lekkus twitched some as he turned his head, must be Dib, heh... He went back to eating, pretending to be innocent and clueless and having the leash out and hiding it so he can look it onto the human's collar when the possibly angry teen would come face him.

Dib finally emerged from the elevator, basically tackling the irken when he came into view. He wrapped his hands around the alien's throat hoping to kill him instantly, "YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed angrily when he got a good hold on irken and was pretty sure he'd successfully pinned him to the ground.

The alien grinned evilly and moved slightly so he could place the leash right onto the human's collar while slapping the hands away, "You weren't complaining when you enjoyed it... Slave~" He said, his grin wide and so evil. The teen let out a sound akin to a growl when the irken put the leash on him and he tugged at it, hoping to detach the stupid thing. "Go fucking die," He said, glaring daggers at the alien.

"I would but you'd miss chasing me around~" Zim said, and shoved the human off of him so he could get up, he was holding the end of the leash... since the leash was abit long, enough froom for Dib to have, "And dont bother trying to break free, you're mine and only mine and you WILL obey me."

Dib glared at the alien as he sat up, continuing to tug harshly at the leash even though he was probably bruising up his neck in the process, "Yeah right like I'd ever listen to you," He said spitefully. The irken cackled, and smirked at the teen, "I don't expect you to... But I might give a reward if you DO obey~" He said and he had an idea already... and he knew the human's weakness.

"I don't want ANY reward from you," The teen growled, spitting at the irken hatefully. He finally gave up in pulling on the leash and ran his fingers over the collar as if looking for a release or latch or something to get the damned thing off.

Zim yanked on the leash to make the human stop, there was no way to escape the collar... The alien designed it himself, it would NEVER come off, it was the mark of Dib's slavery to the irken soldier. "You can't escape from me, and you won't ever leave the collar, you are MINE and only mine... no one else's."

Dib yelped some, falling forward when the leash was yanked on and he glared up at the alien. "I don't belong to anyone you stupid ALIEN," He said angrily as he sat up, he'd at least try to cut the damn thing off later... hopefully when the irken wasn't looking.

"You're so easy to manipulate... And here I was thinking if I should spare your planet when I take the throne of my leaders." The insane irken grinned evily, the time will come, he just needed the full power to do it.

The teen tensed slightly when he heard that, the irken was going to destroy the planet? He'd thought that if anything the alien was thinking about ruling it.. but just completely and utterly wiping everything out. He was too shocked to say anything or come up with a smart ass retort.

"I might spare it... but I'm still thinking about it." Zim said, at this point he wished to scare the human with the darkness, but he was going to wait until the night has engulfed the day... because he didnt want Dib to escape while he was away feeding the parasite that hosted him.

Dib glared off to the side now not really sure what to do. He wanted to keep struggling and kill the irken for what he'd done and hopefully escape... but if the planet was at risk then he needed to save it, but to save it he needed to obey the alien.. the one thing he wanted to do the least.

The alien only needed Dib to cooperate atleast a tad, but he liked the idea of threatening the human's beloved planet just to remind the teen on who has the power this time. He tugged the leash some so he could get closer to the human to plant a teaseful kiss on Dib's lips, "Are you hungry... pet?"

The teen jerked back at the kiss, glaring hatefully at the irken, "Go to hell," He said in response to the alien's question.. maybe he could starve himself to death so he wouldn't have to put up with Zim anymore.

Zim snorted, "you must eat... because the fate of your planet depends on you." he said as he smirked, he had to keep reminding the teen on who has the power this time. "Also.. tonight I'm going somewhere, and you are coming with me."

Dib continued to glare at the irken, though silently now. The alien did have a point as much as he hated to admit it... but he didn't want to eat anything Zim made, he was pretty sure that the irken would poison it or something. The teen's train of thought was derailed when the alien mentioned going somewhere... could that maybe be his opportunity to escape?

The irken went over to the table, tugging the human along and forcing him to sit, "You are going to eat... And don't worry, I don't intend on killing you.. You're much better alive than dead." he said as he smirked. The teen grumbled unhappily under his breath, not too happy that the alien was able to drag him around so easily with the damned collar like he was some kind of stupid dog.

Zim churred some and sat next to the human as the computer brought them food, well.. Zim had his unfinished food, he was till eating before Dib came and tackled him. "I hope you like eggs and pancakes."

Dib just glared silently at the food that was set in front of him, making no move to even touch it. He knew the alien wasn't lying when he said that he wouldn't kill him right then and there... but he couldn't help but try to be defiant.

The alien ate his food that was unfinished, finishing off the sandwich and now nibbling on the fruit, he knew Dib would have to eat, and it wasnt healthy for his pet to not eat at all. He did not want to loose his slave... Dib was the only one suitable for such a place.

The teen went so far as to push the plate of food away and just glare off to the side. Looking at it was too tempting because he WAS hungry...but he wouldn't eat when he was told he wouldn't let the irken tell him what to do.

"Either you eat or I'll destroy your precious planet, your choice." Zim glared at his slave, at this point he would bring out the very thing mankind feared, but he had to be patient. The most he could do was threaten... but atleast he was glad he was so close to unlocking everything, its been a few days, and he already unlocked three powers as well as little minion types.

Dib returned his glare to the irken, "Isn't that a little over the top even for you?" He asked angrily, though he at least moved the plate of food back over to himself, pushing the eggs around on it irritatedly instead of actually eating any of it.

"Could atleast cooperate some and try to survive. Because you won't be able to save your home while you're weak, starving or dead. Be thankful that I'm feeding you because I'm not ordering take out everytime you complain about the food I give you." Zim glared deathly, eyes glowing to his glare.

The teen flinched slightly under the glare, the glowing eyes actually scaring him enough for him to start eating. Damn the alien's scary eyes and his logic... The alien host finished his food, eyes stopping their glow as he set the empty plate aside. He waited for Dib to finish because he was going to work on more projects afterwords and perhaps call the tallests.

Dib pushed the empty plate aside, crossing his arms as he glared at the irken, "Happy?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes." Zim answered, then got up and hooked the end of the leash into a belt he had under his shirt, another thing he designed and was inescapable. "We're heading back to the lab so I can finish my projects."

The teen rolled his eyes when the irken answered his question, not really happy with the alien continuing to order him around. Would the annoyances never end? The irken tugged on the leash some and headed to the elevator to get to the lab area, "I'm glad you're here anyway, there was some things I wanted you to help me with since you are also involved with science.."

Dib let out a small squeak of surprise when the alien suddenly tugged on the leash and he was dragged over to the elevator. The irken obviously didn't know anything about him if he thought he was involved in science, the only reason he really knew anything on the subject was because early in life his dad had basically forced the information into him.

"Not to mention you are interested in in my technology." Zim added, crossing his arms some as they were taken to the lab, "I'm making an upgrade for my ship to guarantee that I wont be spotted by the massive when I assassinate the tallests."

The teen rolled his eyes once more, beyond that not really reacting. Yes he was interested in the irken's technology and he would watch in fascination from a safe distance.. but he was too angry and defiant to admit that out loud.

"And I'm sure you'd be interested about me killing my own leaders... Since you dont really like them yourself." The alien said, there were a few times that Dib met Purple and Red via transmitter. "Yeah what exactly happened with that, I thought you were all lovey dovey bow down to the tallest a couple months ago," Dib commented, continuing to glare in a different direction than the irken.

"I was... But after my travels I grew to dislike them abit. And something gave me the idea that I could overthrow them... Power over the entire empire seems better than over a simple planet..." Zim answered as he grinned so evilly and darkly.

"I never took you as the power hungry type..." The teen said, great he was stuck with a power hungry insane alien ordering him around...not to mention he'd probably get used as some disgusting sex toy every now and again. The thought had him shuddering slightly in disgust.

The alien glanced to the human and chuckled, "Heh~ If only you knew..." he only recently discovered it due to the parasite in his body... he never knew how powerful he could be because of it. He walked out of the elevator and headed to here his Voot cruiser was.

Dib followed the irken, not really wanting to be yanked along again. His neck was starting to get sore from all of the abuse it'd been taking and he figured that he should let it at least heal up. Zim made sure to pick up some tools while he was at it so they would have something to use for the voot, "This will probably take us all day... enough time to hit for nightfall."

The teen stood there with his arms crossed, the irken was crazy if he thought that Dib was going to help with this. The irken glanced to the human, "You don't have to help me, besides, you arent the one that has to kill them..." his eyes glowed slightly before he began work on the voot. His gaurd was up, and he had kept an 'third eye' on the human just incase.

Dib plopped down on the ground over-dramatically, looking off boredly to the side. There wasn't much of interest in the room to look at besides the voot cruiser... and he'd worked with Tak's ship several times so it wasn't really THAT interesting.

Zim chirped some as he worked on the program, pretending as if he wasn't paying attention to the human just to mess with his pet. "such a delicate one..." He thought to himself, "soon... he'll see my power..."

The teen fidgeted boredly with the leash, his old habit of not being able to sit still coming back and with nothing to do he didn't have much of a choice but to fidget. He could pick a fight with Zim... but with the situation he was in that probably wasn't the best choice.

The alien's butt was sticking out of the cockpit since he was still working on the Voot, but didn't really know his butt was facing Dib. It was almost if his butt was asking for something from the human.

Dib glanced over at the alien out of sheer boredom, a light red blush coming to his face when he saw the irken's butt sticking out at such an angle. It took the human a little longer than it should have to look away and he silently cursed himself.

Zim continued, still having no clue that his butt was facing Dib, the belt he worn that had the end of the leash hooked was slightly pulling the pants down. Each time he made a movement, the belt made the pants go down even further.

The teen chanced a glance over to the alien once more but immediately regretted it. Could the irken be MORE oblivious to the fact that he was trying to seduce the human without any effort put into it whatsoever.

The irken grumbled some since the program was being a bit rebellious, "Stupid contraption!" He said, but he stopped when he felt his pants slide down completely and suddenly blushed. He hoped Dib wasn't looking as he moved a hand to try to get the pants up.

Dib's eyes widened when he saw the alien's pants slide all the way down and he felt his entire face light up in a deep crimson blush. He quickly looked away, trying to erase the image from his mind.. but it was hard with not much else to think of.

Zim stood up a bit, careful to not hit his head as he used both hands to pull his pants back up. He glanced at Dib, noticing that Dib wasn't looking and was relieved that Dib didn't see... Or so he thought because he didn't really pay close attention to the teen's face.

The teen went back to fidgeting with the leash, more embarassed this time than bored as he reminded himself how much he hated the irken. He just guessed that what the alien had done to him had affected him more than he guessed and he squished down the small amount of want that had reared it's ugly head.

The irken's lekkus lowered some, "You know.. you can... come over here and help... if you want to... Instead of just watching me." He offered, he would guess that his slave was probably so bored because he wasnt doing anything but playing with the leash.

Dib just waved the offer off, too embarassed to bother looking at the irken. "It's fine," He mumbled. Zim frowned some and jerked on the leash, "I don't like it when you're sitting there doing nothing! So do something!"

The teen let out a small yelp when the leash was jerked unexpectedly and he once again fell forward onto the ground. He moved to glare up at the irken, "You seriously need to stop doing that," He grumbled unhappily.

"well stop being boring, it's not helping!" The alien glared, "I could get this done faster if you helped me, and maybe we could do something YOU would want to do."

"The only thing I WANT is for you to let me go," Dib growled as he moved to sit up again. He glared at the irken hatefully, "But I'm pretty sure that's not happening any time soon so until then I'll just sit here and be boring," He said. "then I guess you wouldn't want to see the new episode of that show you like to watch.. What was it again?" Zim rubbed his chin. "Oh... Mysterious Mysteries..." he said and glanced to Dib.

The teen shrugged, "I can live without it," He said, moving to rub at the abused flesh beneath the collar. He was starting to hate the damned thing more and more by the minute. The irken sighed some, "Whatever then... You're so useless... And I was thinking if I should.. I don't know.. Repair Tak's ship for you since you've been having alot of trouble with it."

"I can live without it..." Dib said again, in a little more of a dissapointed tone. It would have been nice to have the ship fixed up but he didn't want Zim to know that. Zim's lekku dropped, it was starting to get to him, what had he done wrong? Did the human hate him that much? Why did he even care? He shook his head, no.. he didn't love the human... Love was a weak emotion.

The teen was slightly confused when he noticed the alien's lekku drooping down. He didn't really see how his refusing the irken's offer would make him sad but he personally didn't care. The alien snorted abit and glanced to his voot, he noticed the time, and ordered the computer to finish with the program as he headed to Dib, "Come... It's nightfall..."


	3. Chapter 3

Zim stepped outside of the base, this time without his disguise in the nightness, having to drag his slave with him. "Now I want you to stay in my range and keep your eyes open. You might not like what you see..."

"This is pointless, I seriously don't see why you don't just leave me at the base," Dib complained, rolling his eyes at the irken's orders. "Because I know you'll escape... And I want to show you something..." The irken said as his eyes began to glow, "Now shush... I need to concentrate."

The teen sighed exasperatedly before stuffing his hands into his pockets and following in silent annoyance. The irken WAS right in the concept that he'd try to escape, but then again who wouldn't?

Zim moved forward as his lekku's twitched, using the darkness inside to sense for evil humans. He could sense a few blocks away, "Keep up with me..." he said before heading in the direction of the evil taint.

Dib did as he was told for the time being, not really feeling like being humiliated publicly or jerked around on the leash. He didn't really know exactly where they were going or what the irken could POSSIBLY be so intent on showing him, but he refused to show any curiosity.

The alien host continued running until he eventually came to a stop and hid in the shadows of a building as he saw a couple of people about to mug someone. "Feeding time..." he thought as he smirked evily.

The teen was panting slightly when they finally came to a stop but he was trying to hide how tired the running had made him. It'd been months since he'd done any serious running since he hadn't exactly been chasing anything or running for his life. He glared at the alien some though was slightly confused when he saw the other's evil smirk and he followed the gaze over to the group of people. Great... what was the irken planning now?

Zim glanced to Dib, smirking before turning his head to glance at the group before calling to the parasite within him as his eyes glowed ever so brightly. The human had to know sooner or later... And this was the perfect time.

The darkness smirked evilly once called upon and it allowed it's dark tendrils to extend from the host's body, the two serpentine heads moving to float at the irken's side as they usually did. It allowed the glowing eyes of one of it's serpentine heads to rest for a moment on the human slave behind the alien before turning it to look over to it's snack.

The teen's eyes widened when he saw the dark being emerge from the irken's body and he fell back in fear and shock when the parasite actually turned to look at him. He could practically feel the evil radiating from the being and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He'd read very little about this creature.. but what he had... it was bad.

The irken knelled down so he could focus his conscious on one of the serpent heads to make it slither towards the prey without being seen. He would've used tendrils, but this was much more fun to see the targets' face get bitten right off and the evil heart stolen...

The parasite's neck seemed to extend in a completely unnatural way as it was sent out, slithering silently through the shadows until it reached it's victim, it smirked before striking each with an evil heart down. Satisfied that the victims were indeed dead it basically tore into their chests one by one, tearing out the blood pumping organ and devouring it noisily.

Dib was too shocked and scared to move, every muscle in his body had seemed to lock up when he saw Zim controlling the being and killing the group of people. It was horrible but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene as the people were swiftly killed then torn into.

Zim couldn't help but smirk, he saw as the darkness saw through the darkness head. But he knew Dib was shocked at the sight of this and grinned even more as he called the head back once the feasting was finished. "Now you know... My pet~" He said to his slave.

The head retracted itself back to the host's body and simply hovered there obediently for the time being, it's glowing eyes resting on the obviously frightened human in slight amusement. It knew that this teen had at least heard of it because it saw the slight amount of recognition in Dib's eyes.

The teen rested his wide eyed frightened eyes on the irken for a moment, backing away from the alien. It was strange to actually be cowering under the other's gaze.. but how could he not when Zim was in control of something so dangerous so... evil.

The alien glanced to the human, a hand gripping the leash tightly as he held an extremely wide grin, "Don't you see now, Dib? at this point I an unstoppable, and oh so close to unlocking everything I need to assassinate the tallests and become the leader of the empire with you by my side..."

"Are you fucking insane?" Dib finally choked out, his eyes flicking between the still smirking serpentine heads and the alien's face. Did the alien even know what this being was capable of? It just used it's host to gain power for itself... was Zim even AWARE of this?

"Apparently so..." Zim chuckled evilly as he placed a hand under the human's chin, "I picked you because you were suitable... And I didn't want to be alone when my reign begins. And you're far more interesting than any other on this planet~"

The teen jerked back from the irken's touch a bit quicker than it would have usually taken, his back hiting the side of a dumpster and he let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper. He was too scared to really care about his pride all he knew was that the parasite was dangerous and that Zim had control of it... not only that but was planning to use it to take over the world.

The irken cackled evily and gently pulled the leash so Dib was closer to him, "What's the matter, slave, did I get your tongue~~?" He churred, he had Dib where he wanted him... And there was nothing that his pet could do about it.

Dib's face lit up in a light red blush when the irken said that as he remembered what had happened last time the alien had mentioned something similar to that. Though his fear quickly overshadowed his embarrassment and he tried to struggle against the leash.

"You can't escape me... You will remain with ME or I will blow up this planet when I take the throne of my leaders." Zim said, getting serious this time, "you want to save your precious planet?"

The teen took a while to answer, too scared to do anything but just stare at the irken in fear. He just HAD to get stuck with possibly the most insane and evil alien alive and end up being some kind of sick version of a pet. He finally nodded after a while in response to the other's question, unable to do much else.

The alien churred, "Good. Now.. Come with me... We have abit more feeding to do before we head home to rest. I need just a few more hearts to unlock what I need, then I'll plan the demise of my tallests..." he said as he gripped the leash tightly.

Dib stood shakily, being sure to keep a good couple of feet between him and the irken as he did so. He just listened, no arguing, no glaring, just listening intently, almost afraid now that if he did something wrong the parasite would lash out at him.

Zim chuckled darkly and moved on, staying in the shadows as he looked for more tainted hearts to target. He could tell that this is going to get so much easier for him now with his pet being alittle more obedient. "And maybe... perhaps when we're finished... I could give you an reward~" he said softly to his slave.

The teen blushed slightly at the irken's comment, though other than that had no reply. He didn't really know how to reply because he didn't want to seem like he wanted a reward though at the same time he was almost afraid to turn it down now. It was such a weird feeling to suddenly be so submissive.

The irken host cooed some and found a larger group this time... which were going to rob a bank. He sighed, "Why is it that your kind tend to do this? it's so cliche`..." He said softly as his lekku flicked. Dib was silent to the question, just shrugging some in response. He was still too scared to speak and he averted his eyes from the group of people so as not to see when they were killed.

Zim just sighed and moved closer so he could let tendrils lash out onto the unsuspecting group of criminals before they barely gotten to break into the closed bank. Hopefully... this should be enough to unlock the final power...

Dib had tensed at the sound of the tendrils slithering through the air, though he never once looked over at what he was sure would soon be just a pile of dead bodies. The thought that Zim could just stand there and let this happen disgusted him to no end.

But the alien was blissful to what his pet thought about it, he was blinded by his desire for power to even think of what Dib thought about all of this. As soon as the group was dead and hearts ripped out and fed to the companion that hosted his body, he took Dib's arm and headed back home as quickly as possible.

The teen had tensed even more when the irken basically dragged him back to the base, not liking the thought of physical contact with anyone, especially an alien who murdered. He didn't once glance over at Zim the entire walk, unable to muster up the courage to even glance at him. He was too disgusted and scared... he hated the feeling.

Zim eventually got inside with his slave, and glanced to Dib. He decided to call the darkness back into his body so the human could atleast recover from what he witnessed and found out.

The darkness simply rolled it's eyes, though obediently tucked it's physical form back into the host. This human was beginning to annoy him with all of that innocence, sure it was slowly starting to ebb away but what was left was extremely irritating.

Dib was so far gone from the world at this point that his eyes had glazed over, it were as though his brain had shut down to either block out what it'd learned or just process it. His body took on a slightly more relaxed look and he had no physical reaction to their returning to the base and the parasite slipping back into the alien host's body.

The irken sighed some, and decided to drag the teen to his room via elevator. Maybe Dib just needed rest? He couldn't help but be concerned, but it wasn't because he loved the slave. He just didn't want to loose the human and end up alone with no release.

The teen allowed himself to be dragged down to the bedroom, still silent, and still unable to speak. When they finally did arrive he simply crawled onto the mattress, clothing and all, curling up into a little ball as if that would keep him from losing what little sanity he had left. When he'd finally gotten comfortable on the mattress he didn't close his eyes to sleep like most people probably would have done. He just laid there staring off into the darkness, blinking occasionally to clear his vision even though he obviously wasn't seeing anything in the pitch blackness.

Zim moved to lay next to the teen, but taking off his uniform first before doing so. "You're going to get very hot with your clothes on you know..." he said, and proceeded to removing the teen's glasses off first, and hoped that Dib wouldn't protest, besides... The clothes needed to be clean anyway.

Dib made no move to protest, the irken removing his glasses only earning him an extra blink as though the human were just barely registering the action. "What do you care?" He finally asked, his voice scarily quiet and neutral in contrast to the seething amount of hatred and fear his tone had held the last time he spoke.

The alien sighed some as he set the glasses on the nightstand, "They're dirty. and you're on my bed with them on." He said as he proceeded to remove the other male's clothes with no intention for imitate actions. "I don't want to get sick..."

The teen pulled away silently from the irken before he could remove more than just the trench coat and he stood up, his back facing the alien, "Then I'll sleep on the couch," He said in that same creepily neutral voice. It would solve both of their problems for now. The irken wouldn't have to worry about his oh so horrible germs and he wouldn't have to sleep next to a murderer.

"No. you wont." Zim glared, "You'll just escape..." he said and gripped the leash that was still on Dib, "Take off your clothes and join me. and I mean ALL of them." Dib turned his head some to finally rest his smoldering honeysuckle eyes on the alien. "What's the point? If I run you'll just chase me down," He said simply.

The irken's eyes avoided the other's gaze as he looked down, "Just... Do what I say..." he said as his lekku lowered against his skull. He blamed himself for this, why did he have to drag Dib into this madness? he might have permanently damaged his rival's mind.

"If I don't... will you kill me?" The teen asked, the question coming out as more of a desperate plea. His gaze continued to rest on the alien, unwavering as they seemed to transmit every bit of hatred, fear, and hurt that rested deep within his core.

Zim glanced to the human and sighed, letting go of the leash as he moved to get up. He said nothing as he moved past the human and out of the room, not even bothering to lock it or even close it back as he headed to the darkest parts of the lab. What has he done to Dib? All he knew that it was the Darkness' fault... The teen was so mentally fucked up now, and the irken didn't know it would be like this. And worse... It hurt him so much inside that he wished he didn't have to bear this anymore. Why did he pick Dib of all people? Why? The human was so prone to having his mind become even more insane.

Dib stood there in his self created silence. His eyes resting on, but not really seeing, the open door. He took a moment or two longer than he usually would have to notice that this was probably his perfect opportunity to escape. Then why didn't he just run out of the house? He had enough reason to especially with the irken just running off and leaving the opportunity just staring him in the face. Though he didn't move, and he didn't walk away. Just stood there for a moment or two before going and laying on the bed like the obedient little slave he'd somehow become.

The troubled alien host didn't care anymore as he went to sit, naked, in the deepest area of the lab. He was upset, and the only thing on his mind was to punish... There was a lamp directly above him and he moved to turn it on and have it shine on him as he curled up in his spot. It will weaken him... but it was good enough punishment to inflict on himself.

"Turn it off," The parasite hissed when the light flicked on, making him writhe with anger. He pulled himself deeper into the hosts body to escape the blinding light. "No..." Zim answered as he slowly closed his eyes, he wasn't going to turn it off or even move from the spot. This was his punishment for bringing Dib into this stupid mess.

The darkness gave a frustrated sound before extending one of his tendrils from the host's body. It made a horrible resounding sizzling sound as it reached up to turn off the damned thing. "He's just a stupid human, it doesn't matter," the angry parasite growled.

"He's not stupid..." The irken said, and covered his face with his hands, "Just... too innocent..." he added. He felt so depressed, and all he wanted was company... And he fucked that up... horribly. Maybe he was a disgrace to the armada.

The parasite allowed it's serpentine heads to emerge from the hosts body, nuzzling one of them against the side of the irken's head. He really didn't need his host to go into a major depression and kill himself, sure he could just bring him back but that took energy and work, not to mention it was irritating.

Zim didn't protest when he felt the slimey but smooth and scalely skin of the serpent head, and instead he moved a hand to touch it while giving off a soft purr. Body slightly shivering due to the cold air but he didn't really care at this point.

"I'll never understand why you care for that human," The darkness sighed. "He'll just run off the first second he gets and leave you here," It said, leaning into the touch, "But I'll always be here."

The alien purred more, eyes closing. There was a reason... but he didn't want to admit it, nor did he believe it to be even true. The darkness was right though... Dib would just leave him here the first chance that the human would get. Still, it would've been nice to have the teen as a companion.

The parasite smiled, "He is just a fragile human anyway, what is one human in comparison to controlling the irken empire?" It asked. "I guess you're right but... I wanted a mate atleast to ease the tensions I have inside..." Zim blushed some, "Which was why I picked him... I've never really felt so close to someone before, and he was my perfect enemy.."

The darkness mentally shrugged seeing as it had no shoulders to do so physically, "He's still your enemy.. well at least I think. Your relationship status has just kind of fucked itself up," the parasite said.

The irken sighed sadly, "Do I have to find someone else?" he asked as his lekku twitched. The bad thing was... there wasn't anyone else. Females disgusted him and he didn't want to get them pregnant and risk dying while making the smeet. There was Keef, but he was also sickened by that overlly happy human.

"Humans are easily broken but not easily fixed... if you had the patience maybe it would work out," The parasite said, though personally he didn't like the human in the first place and hoped that he'd just leave. He interfered with the plan too much and was trying to warn the irken.

"But I don't have the patience... I never had patience." Zim glared, it was true, he wasn't patient for anything. There were times he was patient but it was a rarity.

"Then just kill him? He wanted you to earlier." The darkness pointed out and was about to say more when it heard the sound of approaching footsteps and it disappeared back into the hosts body without a trace.

"Zim?" The soft voice of the human called in his wake as he turned the corner, looking around blindly. He couldn't remember why he was there or what had happened within the last 48 hours at all. It were as though his brain had just shut the memories away to be forgotten.

"What do you want?" the alien growled as he hugged his legs close to his body. But he thought of what the darkness said... he could kill the human... But. it wouldn't be the same without Dib around. Plus... He wouldn't live with the pain.

Dib's golden hued eyes rested on the irken's form when he spoke up, it was creepy how well the alien seemed to blend into the shadows. "I just woke up in your room and noticed you weren't around," He said shrugging some, "So I figured I'd look for you and I heard you talking to yourself.." He explained.

Zim's lekku perked up and he moved to turn on the lamp, but to a dim setting so Dib could see the alien. Had Dib forgotten? He hoped so... "I was just thinking about things..."

The teen blushed slightly when the light turned on and he averted his eyes from the naked alien. He tugged his shirt off and held it out silently to the irken. He wasn't going to question why Zim was nude, but he wasn't going to talk to him while he was either. It was just too awkward.

The irken waved is hand off, "I dont want that... it's filthy, you wore it for a few days in a row... Needs cleaned." He said as he glanced to Dib. He didn't really mind being naked infront of the Human, afterall.. What was there to see?

Dib continued to keep his eyes averted from the irken, he didn't really understand why the irken was so comfortable just sitting there nude but it bothered him. He had yet to remember the fact that he and Zim had had sex, in fact the last thing that he could remember was watching Zim write on the computer and then going to sleep.

"Dib... I don't mind if you looked... I'm not showing anything that will embarrass you." Zim said, "and before we go to bed, I'd like you to remove your clothes so they can be washed... I'll let you wear the top of my uniform to bed."

The teen opened his mouth to say just how awkward it was to have the irken sitting there naked but he closed it again not even really sure how to word the statement. Then what the alien had said about him wearing the outfit for a couple of days in a row caught up to him and he was confused. He'd only been here for one day... or at least that's what he thought. He was so confused and the most recent comment the irken had made was making him even more lost. "If you really want me to spend the night or something then you could just let me go home and grab some extra clothes," He said.

"We can get them tomorrow..." the alien said before getting up and moving closer to the human so he could rest his chin on the other's shoulders and wrap his arms around the teen. "I... don't want to be alone right now..." He said with a broken voice.

Dib frowned at the broken tone the irken used, he'd never heard the alien sounding so depressed. Had he said something to maybe cause the alien to suddenly be so hurt, maybe it was because he'd rejected Zim? He wrapped his arms lightly around the alien's form despite the irken being naked. "I'm sorry," He said softly, hoping to pull the alien out of this depression.

"It wasn't your fault..." Zim said, "It was mine..." He admitted, eyes closing as he took in the lovely scent of the teen. "There's a real reason why I... picked you to be my 'ally'..." He started.

"And what would that be?" The teen asked, rubbing lightly at the irken's back. He was hoping to soothe the alien into being normal again.. just any bit of normalcy would have been nice. This new Zim just confused him so badly, he wanted to know what was going on.

"I.. wanted a companion... And someone to help me overthrow my leaders..." The irken answered, but he was already relaxed because of Dib's wonderful scent. He totally forgot of what the Darkness had spoke about the teen.

Dib's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.. overthrow his leaders? Hadn't the irken just been ranting about how amazing his leaders a couple of months ago? "I never took you as the power hungry type..." He said, unable to remember that he'd said the line before. Though this time the way he said it was so much gentler just filled with simple curiosity instead of laced with hatred.

"Atleast it's better than taking over your planet... Plus... They've been in power for years... They've bound to have gone insane during their reign." Zim answered, nuzzling against the teen's neck as he blushed some.

"I guess.." The teen said uncertainly, at least his planet wouldn't be in danger if Zim took over the irken empire. Or would it? He wasn't really sure how to feel about it at all. He moved a hand up to rub at his sore throat, he didn't know why but his neck hurt a lot. Though he got even more confused when his hand came into the round collar around his neck.

The alien glanced at the collar and decided to remove it since he knew how. He doubted that Dib would even remember it all anymore.

Once the collar was removed it revealed that the skin beneath the restraining device was rubbed raw and bruised, in some places actually starting to bleed because of the rough treatment his neck had received. Dib winced some as he moved to massage at the least raw patches of skin, he wasn't really sure why the device had been placed on him in the first place but he decided not to ask.. not even really sure how to word the question.

Zim could see all of that clearly, "Dib..." He decided to drag the human to the light and made Dib sit, "Now don't move." he said as wires from his Pak moved to treat the neck. He never really thought that the collar would do so much damage to the human's neck. He'll have to work on the collar to ensure this wouldn't happen again.

The teen tensed slightly when he was suddenly dragged over into the light and then worked on by the PAK legs. He may have forgotten what had happened but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be slightly cautious. He relaxed slightly when he realized that the irken was helping, and not hurting him.

The irken sighed sadly as his PAK worked on Dib's neck, "I'm really sorry for this... Dib." he said as he pressed his forehead against the other's. The teen didn't know how much this hurt the irken inside, and Zim still didn't want to admit it.

"It's not your fault," Dib replied with a slight wince, he wasn't even really sure why his neck was so injured but he didn't want to blame the alien for it. "It was my fault..." Zim said, and he knew it too. The wires eventurally pulled away as they made the pain bearable as well as clean up the neck. "And... I should fix what I have done..."

"You haven't done anything..." The teen said uncertainly. He didn't really get why the alien was in such a depressed mood and so full of self pity, it confused him and he was beginning to get concerned again.

The alien sighed and rested his head on the other's shoulder, why did Dib have to forget ALL of it? He was even deeper in his depression that he was beginning to grow tired.

Dib frowned, wrapping his arms lightly around the irken's form. He wanted to know what was wrong but he didn't know how to ask him. It was like he'd missed a whole day of what had gone on with how the alien was writing. "Whatever's wrong.. you can tell me," He said hoping to be reassuring.

"I dont want you to cruelly hate me..." Zim said as he closed his eyes, "And... I'm getting tired..." he added, and he did feel very very tired. Even his eyes closed as he slowly drifted to sleep. Maybe everything would be fixed in the morning... Maybe it was just a dream...

The teen said nothing about the irken's comment about hating him. He didn't really feel like he hated the alien at that time... actually he didn't know at all. It was more like they'd forged a mutual friendship. "Do you want to go to bed then?" He asked gently, rubbing at the other's back.

"yes..." the irken answered as he wrapped his arms around the human's body. He didn't feel like getting up and didn't really mind being carried. "Can you carry me?"

"Alright," Dib said before scooping the alien up into his arms bridal style. He'd gotten used to the fact that the irken was naked at this point, mostly because there was no visible genitalia at the time. He carried Zim to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed gently before tucking the sheets around his lithe form.

Zim churred pleasantly as he hugged the sheets close as he went closer to sleep. As he drifted further to sleep, he spoke but didn't realize it due to his tiredness, "I love you, Dib." he said softly, blissful that he even said it since he was already so deep into the darkness of his mind.

Dib was shocked when he heard the irken say that..no he was beyond shock he didn't know what to do at all. He'd thought that Zim was just attracted to him not in love with him. He stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes, not sure whether to climb into the bed with the alien or just head home, but the irken had been so depressed when he'd turned him down. He couldn't stand making his old rival slip further into this world of non-normality. So he finally just climbed into the bed and lay on the opposite side of the mattress.

~Next Morning~

The alien was still asleep, snuggled against the teen like if Dib were a soft teddybear. He could smell the lovely scent and believed he was dreaming a wonderful dream of the human. He didn't really know that Dib was actually right next to him.

Dib had unconsciously wrapped his arms around the irken's form, his face nuzzled between the alien's lekku as he slept soundly. This sleep was dreamless like most of the rest, but in it's dreamlessness it was still extremely peaceful.

Zim was blissful, and still thought it was a dream until he finally opened his eyes to see how close he was to the human. His face turned purple in embarrassment, what happened last night? It was all a haze to him. "D... Dib?"

The teen stirred slightly when the irken said his name though other than that he had no reaction. He'd been extremely tired, especially since the last time he'd slept it'd only been for a half an hour. "Hnnn," He sounded softly, his arms wrapping more tightly around the alien's form.

"Dib." The irken wiggled some, but it was hard since he was so so close to the other's body. The heat, the scent, it was intoxicating and he couldn't help it as his lekku gave off that lovely mating call scent. Zim did not realize it, but he did feel abit hot and bothered from the closeness.

Dib gave a small sound similar to a moan when the scent hit him and he nuzzled his face more firmly into the top of the other's head, "Zimmmmn~" He mumbled under his breath. Zim wiggled, body shuddering some, "D... Dibbb~" he whined, "Not.. nooow~" He begged, he didn't want it at this point but Dib was making it harder for him to get out of bed.

The teen's eyes finally cracked open, though his brain was hazed with the intoxicating scent the alien was giving off as well as the clutches of sleep. "Hmmmn?" He sounded confusedly, pulling back slightly to look at the irken through half lidded eyes. He didn't remember cuddling up to Zim.. but he was too tired to really care.

"Please..." The alien pleaded as he tried to pull away, he wasn't really in the mood, and the closeness was starting to make him overheat. "Not... now." But the scent wouldn't stop giving off, and it wont go off for awhile.

Dib's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the irken's protests, he hadn't done anything. He would have asked why the alien was trying to pull away from him, but the intoxicating scent drew him closer. He needed to find the source of such an amazing smell. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Zim's neck, nipping gently at the skin there.

"Aaahn~" Zim moaned softly, soon wrapping his arms around the human's form. He was so easily giving in, and he couldn't help it, he was already hot and bothered from earlier. "Diiibb~"

Dib trailed kisses up the side of the other's face before running his lips over the stalk of the irken's lekku. He noted that the closer he got to the base of the antenna the stronger that intoxicating scent got.

The irken gasped some, body shuddering some as the other's lips ran over his lekku. "D... Dib... ah..." he blushed, he liked that feeling, it made him feel so extremely sensitive.

The teen licked lightly at the base of the alien's lekku, letting out a small needy groan before rolling them over so that he was straddling the other's hips. He didn't know why but he was getting all hot and bothered, especially with the irken pressed up against him and giving off that wonderful scent. "Zimmn~" he groaned huskily against the sensitive appendage, raking his nails down the irken's bare chest.

Zim groaned some, arching his back forward from the oral attention on his lekku, "D..Dibbb~" he moaned, he liked this so much... "Please~" he whined in need, wanting this to continue because he loved this so much. "m..more..."

Dib moaned softly when he heard the irken's begging. He pulled back from the lekku, capturing it in one of his hands to tease it with his fingers as he moved to bite and kiss at the alien's shoulder. He allowed his free hand to trail down the other's overheated body, ghosting his fingertips over the irken's length.

The alien moaned softly, leaning to the advances and letting the other have more access. He knew this was going to happen... but he didn't really mind because it was from Dib and no one else. He just hoped that the teen was gentle on him, because he too was a virgin.

The teen latched onto a particularly sensitive patch of skin, biting it and sucking on it until it was a lovely hue of purple. He pinched the tip of the irken's lekku, massaging the sensitive appendage as he finally took a hold of the other's member to pump it at a slow pace.

Zim moaned to the attention, legs spreading some while having one of his feet rub between the human's legs. He wanted it so badly and he wasn't so sure if he was going to last any longer from this. "D... Dib~ Please..." He pleaded.

Dib groaned needily, the way the irken said his name and just begged for it was making him want to pound the alien into the bedsheets. Though he decided he'd be gentle, he didn't exactly want to scare Zim away. He kissed slowly down the irken's body, releasing the other's lekku as he finally made it to the other's need. He licked at the tip of the member as he traced his fingertips over the alien's entrance.

The irken arched his back forward, body shivering from this sensual attention from Dib, eyes halfmast in lust and need. He never expected Dib to be good at this, it was like the human already knew his bodily weakness on instinct. But this was the first time Dib topped him...

The teen sucked gently at the tip of the irken's member, continuing to tease the alien's entrance with his fingertips. He couldn't help but be a horrible tease, even if Zim had already begged him twice.

Zim moaned deeply and moved his hips to the attention as his hand moved down to touch Dib's head. he wasn't sure how long he'd last because he was beginning to leak pre. "D..Diiiibbb~" he whined in need, this was driving him nuts.

Dib moaned softly at the sweet taste of the irken's pre and he tongued the tip of the alien's member. He finally pressed a finger into Zim's entrance, being extremely careful as he did so, hoping to distract the other with his oral attention so it didn't hurt too badly.

The alien gasped, feeling the finger slide inside him and he pressed his head back against the mattress. It hurt, but it was a pleasurable hurt, especially with Dib's tongue playing with the tip of his member. The teen massaged gently at the irken's inner walls as he went back to sucking on the alien's member. He bobbed his head at a slow pace, resting his free hand at the base of Zim's need.

Zim panted some, moaning deeply to the attention and meeped when he felt a sudden burst of pleasure from Dib's finger inside him. "Dib!" he called, blushing, "D... do that again..." Dib gave a small needy moan against the organ in his mouth when he heard the alien call out his name. He brushed his finger over the spot which had made the irken so vocal, pulling the need gently out of his mouth to watch the other's reaction.

"AAHnnnN~ Diiiiiiiiib~" The irken called, his tongue hanging out of his mouth from the wonderful burst of pleasure. He didn't know what Dib did but it felt so amazing and he wanted Dib to do more.

The teen blushed some when he heard the irken cry out like that, it turned him on immensely but he was pretty sure that the alien wasn't close to ready yet. He slid a second finger into Zim's entrance to stretch it some, brushing his fingertips over the oversensitive spot to ease any of the pain.

Zim gasped when he felt the second finger penetrate him and cried out some when his spot was brushed over. He shivered in need, wanting Dib to fuck him already, "D... Dib... Please~" he begged, if this kept up he would orgasm and he didn't want to do that yet.

Dib groaned softly at the alien's begging, why did he have to be so needy, it turned the teen on too much. He eventually gave in and slid his fingers out of the irken. He tugged off the overtight pants he was still wearing and tossed them aside to be forgotten on the floor. He pressed the tip of his throbbing member against the alien's entrance, leaning down to capture the other's lips in a rough kiss.

The alien closed his eyes, his body twitching as he felt the tip of the teen's member against his entrance as well as the rough kiss he was receiving from Dib's mouth. He kissed back, arms draping over the other's shoulders as he allowed himself to relax so Dib could slide inside.

The teen rested his hands on the irken's hips, massaging lightly at the skin there as he slowly began pushing his need into the other's tight entrance. Zim moaned through the kiss as he felt the penetration, He never realized how large the human was and it did feel abit painful but he didn't want to say anything about it.

Dib nipped lightly at the alien's lower lip, continuing to massage soothingly at the irken's hips as he sheathed himself completely. He gave a low needy moan at the feel of Zim encasing his member, the alien was so damned tight and it was hard not to just ram him into the mattress.

Zim groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure. God Dib was so big, and he was lucky Dib prepared him or he would've been bleeding from it, "So... Hugeeee~" he moaned, blushing since he realized he just said that.

The teen blushed some when he heard the irken say that, though other then that had no reaction to the comment. He sucked lightly at the alien's lower lip to distract himself as he kept his hips in place so Zim could adjust to his length.

The irken churred to the sucking on his lip and decided to suck on the human's upper lip as his body began to adjust to the intruder that was inside his opening. His hands starting to feel at Dib's spine and back, feeling the lovely textured human skin.

Dib arched his back slightly at the feel of the irken's hands on his back, moaning softly when the action drove him deeper into the alien. He hoped Zim adjusted soon or he wouldn't be able to wait any longer. Zim moaned when he felt Dib pushed deeper into him, more of pleasure than of pain. "You.. Can move..." he said, he was adjusted enough so he'll feel pleasure more than pain.

The teen nodded some, pulling out slowly before pushing back in to start up a slow tempo. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the irken's neck, moaning against the skin because of how tight the alien felt around him.

"Ahnnn~" The alien moaned softly, having his fingers tease at Dib's spine, wanting the member to go deeper as he spread his legs out to give the other more access. The slow tempo was slowly increasing pleasure, and making him more used to the large organ that was inside him.

Dib bit lightly at the skin of the alien's neck as he slowly sped up, the moans the irken was giving off urged him on. He drove himself deeper into Zim's form, searching for the wonderful spot that had made him call out.

Zim moaned more, claws digging into the human's skin as the thrusts increased tempo. He didn't know of Dib's intentions until he felt the extreme familiar spike that he felt when the teen used his finger and cried out when it was struck, "DIIIIIB~"

The teen groaned in approval when he heard the irken cry out and he shifted his hips so he could strike the spot more properly. He kept up his medium paced tempo moving his head to capture one of the alien's lekku in his mouth and he sucked on the sensitive appendage greedily.

The irken arched his back forward some as Dib continued to strike the bundle of nerves that made him cry out each time. Hands sliding down to grip the teen's smooth rump, "H... Harder~"

Dib obliged without a second thought, getting a better hold on the alien's hips as he slammed harder against the irken's spot. He nipped at the tip of the sensitive antenna in his mouth, letting out a low moan each time he hit the bundle of nerves.

Zim's cries became even louder as he moved his hips to the motions, feeling heat pool in his lower abdomen. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBB~" He panted between his screams of lust, legs shaking from the wonderful treatment he was getting from the teen.

The teen moaned against the sensitive appendage in his mouth, the irken's screams of ecstasy bringing him closer to his own orgasm, but he held back the feeling because he didn't want this to end yet. He finally reached his quickest tempo, slamming into the alien with everything he had.

"OhhhH~~!" The alien screamed even louder as the thrusts became so unbearable in pleasure that he could feel himself getting extremely close to his release, but he didn't want it to end. "I... am... going toooo~" He moaned, warning Dib that he was so close to his orgasm.

Dib pulled back from the lekku in favor of kissing and biting the alien's shoulder roughly. He'd heard the irken's warning but that didn't make him slow at all, if anything it made his thrusts wilder. He was close to his own release and he was sure that the alien's orgasm would send him over the edge.

Zim's body twitched violently as he tried to hold it but with the wild treatment he was getting wasn't helping and he decided to let go. "~" he screamed loudly as he spilled greenish-white semen between their hot and sweaty bodies.

The teen let out a loud shout of pleasure when he felt the irken's walls clamp around him and he gave a final wild thrust before cumming deep inside the alien. He was left panting and shaking slightly from the overload of pleasure and he was too drained to even pull out of the irken.

The irken gasped when he felt Dib release inside him and purred deeply because of how wonderful it felt. The mating call scent had stopped, but it didn't keep Zim from holding Dib close to his body. "Dib~"

Dib nuzzled his face into the crook of the alien's neck, wrapping his arms lightly around the irken's form as he finally gathered the strength to pull out of Zim. He relaxed against the alien's body, allowing his eyes to drift shut, "Zim~" he mumbled softly before drifting off to sleep.

Zim let his eyes drift closed, since he was also worn out from the sex and needed some rest as he drifted to the darkness of his mind. He was a tad happy that Dib had gotten his revenge for yestermorning.


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness emerged from it's almost dream like state, glowing with an almost forbidden anger in the back of Zim's mind, "Wake up," It said simply, refraining from actually yanking the irken out of it's near slumber state.

Zim opened his eyes as he heard the voice, he was tired and wanted to sleep alittle more. "Hnn~..." What did the darkness want this time? He didn't want to leave the human's side at this point.

The parasite sighed as he pulled the irken more fully out of his tired state, "Zim you do know what's going to happen now don't you?" He asked.

The irken sighed some, "not really..." And he doubted it was what he thought... Only way THAT could happen is if Dib had penetrated the part where Zim could carry smeets... And Dib was waaaay to big to fit in that entrance.

"He's a human.. he'll just dump you off somewhere now and forget about you." The darkness hissed, mentally turning to glare at the sleeping form that was Dib, "He just used you for sex and you let him," it said.

"You forget that I used him as well..." Zim glared at the parasite inside, "I had that coming." He pointed out as he quietly moved to sit up. "And besides... he's still my slave..."

"But he can't get pregnant, and he'd run off right away if he could," The parasite said, "It'll all come crashing down on him eventually and he'll just run off," it said.

"but he'll know I'll destroy the planet if he tries.. I'm taking him with me when I go to overthrow the tallests." The irken said, not liking where the Darkness was going.

"If he gets desperate enough he'll just kill himself," The darkness warned, "He's not very stable as it is...why choose him to take with you?" It asked.

"Because there is no one else... And I dislike females." Zim said as he glanced to the sleeping human and moved to run a hand over Dib's forehead. "He'll stay if I take good care of him..."

The parasite sighed, why did his host have to fall in love with THIS human? "He won't let you... he'll try to get rid of me and then where will you be left?" it asked, allowing it's serpentine heads to emerge from the alien's body. It turned one of it's heads to look at the host's form. "You'll be left without your power," It said, answering it's own question.

"But he can't get rid of you... That's the thing... Only way you can leave my body is if I impregnate someone... but I'll die when you leave my body..." The alien sighed, "And I don't wish to die... that is another reason I picked him... He can't be impregnated."

"Doesn't mean he won't try," The darkness said, turning both of it's serpentine heads to glare at the sleeping form. "He's heard of me and wants me gone, when he remembers everything will go down hill," It said.

"Stop it..." Zim said, warning the parasite, his rage beginning to boil, "don't make me turn on the lights.." The parasite hissed some at the mention of the lights, shrinking back towards the hosts body as if the irken would actually do so at any minute. "You need to see things our way Zim, we're one being so if he wants one of us dead he wants BOTH of us dead," It said.

"I'm giving him a chance to remain with me... I'll be cautious. No one said I can deny him... And if he tries, I will punish him..." The alien said as he glared, he had the message that the Darkness didn't like Dib, and he wasn't going to let it win this time. Besides... Dib was his opposite, and it was far more interesting to have an opposite than the same thing.

The darkness just shook it's heads disappointingly before pulling it's physical form back into the host, "You'll regret that decision," It said simply. Zim growled some, sometimes he wondered why he even accepted the thing in the first place, but he knew he can't go back now. He had power, and he didn't want to loose Dib; not now, not ever.

The teen stirred slightly when he heard the growl. Though he was completely oblivious to the conversation going on, well he was basically oblivious to anything that was going on outside of the pleasant dreamless sleep he was in. The irken glanced to the human and brushed his hand against the other's face, "Go back to sleep..." he whispered in a soothing tone. He knew Dib was very tired from what they did and the human needed his rest.

"Hmmmn," Dib sounded tiredly, reaching a hand up to take the irken's. He intertwined their fingers and smiled before allowing himself to drift back to the borders of sleep. He didn't exactly know how he felt about the alien at this point.. but they definitely weren't enemies anymore, once again he considered the thought of a mutual friendship.. but that sounded too light. He gave a small sigh before testing the three words that he'd never said to anyone before out, "I love you,"

Zim's body froze as he heard those words pass through the teen's lips, Dib loved him? He moved his other hand to caress Dib's cheek before giving the teen a light kiss on the lips. Perhaps he felt the same way, and he didn't really admit it until now, "I love you too..."

The teen smiled some when he heard the irken say it back, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to love Zim. Even if the alien was a little insane, and had adapted a new personality, the human was okay with it. He finally allowed himself to slip back into the depths of a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.

The alien smiled as he laid next to the human, being as close as he could to share warmth as he drifted to sleep. He wanted to keep Dib company, and the other things can wait, afterall.. not like the tallests knew his plan.

~Couple hours later~

Dib's eyes cracked open and he looked around the dark room in slight disorientation. He untangled himself from the irken and sat up with a small yawn, stretching his arms up above his head until he heard a satisfying pop. The teen let out a small sigh of relief before looking down at the sleeping form beside him a small blush coming to his cheeks when he remembered what'd happened a couple of hours ago.

Zim stirred some, eyes slowly opening when he noticed that the lovely warmth was gone. He groggily moved to sit up next to the human as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?" He asked as his lekku twitched some.

The teen glanced around for a clock, giving a small triumphant sound when he saw the digital clock on the bedside table. "Around lunch time," He replied, glancing back over to the alien. "Damn." The irken said and moved to get up, "Let's go eat brunch and call the tallests. I forgot to call them yesterday.." He said as he stretched abit and headed to the wardrobe.

Dib pouted some before crawling from the bed and looking around for his clothing. He wouldn't mind staying on the soft mattress for a couple more hours, but they'd already wasted half of the day. "Your clothes should be in here." Zim said as he got out his uniform from the wardrobe, "The computer usually cleans any clothing that gets thrown on the floor."

"Thanks," The teen mumbled embarrassingly before making his way to the wardrobe and pulling his clean clothing from it. At least now he wouldn't be wearing dirty clothes today... though he still didn't understand what the irken had meant by the fact that he'd worn the outfit for more than one day. He'd only been here two days now... right?

The alien put on his uniform before glancing to Dib, he gave a slight blush. "Uh... Dib?" He said, he wanted to know if it was true or not. And he hoped his mind wasn't playing games a couple hours ago.

"Hmmm?" Dib asked, turning to look at the alien as he finally tugged on his trench coat. The irken's question had derailed his train of thought, but that didn't mean he was still confused. Maybe he could ask Zim about it later. Zim's lekku lowered some, "W... Was I dreaming when you said you loved me?" He asked, he was abit tired after the argument he had with the parasite.

The teen blushed some when he heard the question, averting his gaze from the alien. He wasn't even sure that what he'd said was true... it had been at the time, but he was still so confused about his feelings and what was going on. He didn't know whether to deny it or not.

The irken's lekku lowered even more as his eyes widened, perhaps the Darkness was right... he was used as a sex toy, "So... So... you used me for your own pleasure?" he asked as he began to glare at the human.

"Wh-What?" Dib yelped, turning his own wide eyed gaze to the alien. What would make the irken come to that conclusion? He was just so confused and he didn't know what to do. "I would never!" He said truthfully. "I lost MY virginity to you, Dib..." Zim glared more as he backed away from the human, how could he have known? His mind was playing tricks with him, of course Dib didn't love him... and never would.

"Zim I didn't do it just for that, okay?" The teen said, getting a little angry. He didn't understand why the alien was accusing him of that because he would NEVER do something that horrible.

The alien growled at the human and angerly brushed pass just to leave the room, but he paused once he got to the door, "I thought you did love me when you said that... I guess... My mind was messing with me." He said, almost in a hurtful tone before heading to the elevator.

Dib sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his sleep tossled hair before following the irken, "Zim, I did but... this all just happened so fast." He tried to explain desperately.

"Just... leave me alone..." Zim said, the Darkness was right... Why was he so blind? "You didn't even love me... yet you made love to me without my permission..."

"I don't know what happened okay? It was like I was drugged," The teen said, his hands fisting at his sides. Why couldn't the irken just listen to him for once? He'd thought the alien had changed a lot.. but it looked like Zim had kept the trait that kept him from listening to others.

"But... I didn't even want it..." The irken covered his face with his hands, "Just... go away... please... I want to be alone..." he said, trying so hard to not show the hurt that he had greatly felt.

"I'm sorry..." Dib said softly, he could tell how hurt the alien was despite his efforts to hide it, but he just didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to comforting others, and he didn't have much experience with being comforted either.

Zim whined and ran off into the darkness just to get away from the human and hide in the deepest darkest depths of his lab. He needed the parasite at this point, and needed to be alone and hopefully Dib wouldn't follow him.

The teen frowned when the alien just ran off, but he didn't want to get back into that awkward situation. He just shook his head some and headed towards the elevator. Hopefully things could be normal again tomorrow.

The darkness emerged slowly from the depths of Zim's mind, looming there in it's pride. It knew it was right and it knew the irken needed him and that just made it's ego that much bigger. The alien sighed as he sat down on the floor against the wall in the most darkest area, "he did use me..." he wished he could cry right now, he lost his virginity to the person that didn't even love him at all.

The parasite allowed it's heads to emerge from the hosts body, nuzzling one of the serpentine heads comfortingly against the irken's cheek, "I told you you'd regret it," It said simply, "He may use you, but I'll always be here."

Zim rested a hand on the head as if to hold it closer to him, "You don't have to worry now.. I wont see him... Ever again." he said as some tears dripped down his face. He hadn't cried once in his lifetime, and here he was, so hurt that Dib didn't even bother to go after him.

The darkness allowed it's tendrils to extend from the host, wrapping the dark limbs around Zim's body in the crude form of a hug. "He's just a stupid human, insignificant in the way everything is going to happen. You will go on to greater things, and he'll just be stuck here. In the end you win," It said.

"You're right... And if the human comes crawling back... he'll have to do something to make me forgive him. He'll get another chance before I rid him from my misery... Completely." The irken said, the parasite was right, besides... Why waste his emotions on a stupid human? Humans were users...

The parasite nodded some, glad that the irken was finally listening to him again. He just wanted the stupid human gone so his host would always be this understanding, but he guessed that as long as the stupid teen stayed away everything would still work out.

Zim sighed, he couldn't help but feel alone again, the one thing he didn't even want to go back to... Loneliness. But it was the type of loneliness that the darkness couldn't fill... "What am I going to do now? I lost the only thing that would help my release..."

The darkness nuzzled it's head against the irken's cheek once more, "Once you're tallest you'll have anyone you want..why settle on just one human?" It asked. "You have a point..." The alien smiled some, "Why worry about it now? I should start getting ready... I already know the Massive inside and out because I hacked it one time a couple years ago."

The parasite smiled, "Goood~" it practically purred, glad that his host was finally getting back on track again. It pulled it's tendrils back into the irken's body so that if the alien decided to stand he wouldn't feel constricted.

Zim decided to get up, already feeling better as he went off to prepare because he was going to start today... He knew tomorrow was school, but he was planning on dropping out and already sent a notification and gave a reason; He was moving out of town. "Gir!" he called.

The insane sir unit came crashing down through the ceiling, landing with a loud clunk on his metal butt. His hand shot up to his forehead as his eyes took on a crimson hue, "YES MY MASTER!"

"Get ready, because we're leaving this planet..." the alien grinned evilly, "And leaving no trace behind." though he was planning on leaving Dib a message so that the human would never see the alien ever again.

Gir hopped up onto his feet, smiling happily, "I'll pack my tacos," he announced proudly before clunking off to probably do JUST that.

Zim cackled darkly as he prepared his ship and hopped inside to wait for Gir. He had this all planned out, it probably would've been nicer if Dib joined him, but it was the human's loss. Besides... Dib wouldn't go after him mainly because that ship he had still didn't work.

The irken's metal companion came clunking back into the launching area, a suitcase full of strange foods that he'd probably made within a couple of seconds and of course the tail of his favorite stuffed pig was hanging out the side of it. "WE GOT SPACE ADVENTURES!" It screamed before hopping into the space craft.

Zim chuckled, shutting the door before piloting the ship to exit the house VIA roof. He made sure to pause the ship in mid air as he pushed buttons to make the house revert to what it was originally and sent up into the ship. He made sure there was no trace of him behind, not even a single thing... And drove the ship out of the planet.

Meanwhile...

Dib finally arrived at his home, opening the door and entering the house silently. If he was lucky nobody would ask why he'd been gone so long.. but he probably wouldn't have such luck and personally he didn't want to talk to anyone at this point.

Gaz was sitting on the couch, in plain sight and glaring at Dib. "Really... Three days at Zim's house?" She asked bluntly, "You're lucky I didn't come over there to see what you two were doing."

The teen turned to glare at his sister with an intensity of hatred that shouldn't have been there. "Shut up," he said simply before stalking off to the kitchen angrily.

"Oh and... Your boyfriend left a message. I didn't pay much attention to it... something about leaving the earth or something, I dont know." The goth girl shrugged as she decided to watch TV.

Dib froze mid-stride, he would have replied with a simple "he's not my boyfriend" but the rest of the information caught him off guard. Zim was... leaving? But why? He moved to fetch the phone from the kitchen and he quickly dialed the irken's cell. Hopefully the alien was still on earth... or at least close to it... so he would answer. He brought the phone to his ear, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Incoming message from Dib Membrane!" Said the ship's computer, it had the house cell just incase Dib did get that message. Zim smirked and answered it was he paused the ship just outside the earth's atmosphere, "helllooooooo~?"

The teen gave a small sigh of relief when the irken answered, he'd actually been somewhat scared that the alien wouldn't pick up... or would be too far away for the signal to reach. "Zim... we need to talk," He said, a small bit of desperation leaking into his voice as he spoke.

"And what is it that we must talk about?" Zim asked either way... Dib was too late to even do much of anything at this point. "Just everything," The teen replied, "I..." He paused, closing his eyes and swallowed his pride just so he could say it, "I don't want you to leave," He finally said, his tone sounding a little more hurt than he'd wanted it to.

The irken grinned, "You're abit too late on that, Dib. I'm heading towards the massive as we speak, I'll probably be away for a few weeks... I MIGHT return... that is if I can." he answered, still keeping his grin.

Dib bit his lower lip to keep a pained noise from escaping him, he didn't know why but the fact that the irken was already gone hurt.. more than he'd imagined it would. He'd had a little comfort in knowing that when the alien was traveling around on earth he could return at any time... but now there was a chance that the irken wouldn't return. "Don't leave..." The teen whispered hurtfully as he moved a hand to clutch at his hurting chest, "I don't want to be alone again..." He said in that same agonized small voice.

"I'll think about it..." Zim said, "Afterall... You still have Tak's ship.. And I did tell you I was going to the massive soon..." His grin widening. He was atleast happy that the Dib felt the pain he felt when it came to loneliness. Wonderful revenge...

The teen was shaking slightly it hurt so much, and it took every bit of his willpower not to let the hot tears gathering in his eyes spill down his cheeks. How could Zim be so heartless about this? He was close to spilling his heart out to the alien and the irken was probably long gone by now, gone and not coming back. It was all his fault for leaving the alien alone in the base. How could he be so stupid? "I'm sorry," he choked out, his voice shaking horribly with the sound of the unseen tears. "For everything," he said.

Zim sighed some, it was beginning to affect him, "Look... I have to do this. Maybe I'll come and pick you up... Maybe... I just don't want to remain on earth." He said, his grin no longer on his face. It was like a messed up breakup and he was doing the breaking.

Dib closed his eyes tighter, only able to let out a pathetic sound that could only be compared to a pained whimper. He knew that if he said anything else he'd end up pouring his heart out to the irken and let the tears escape, but his pride wouldn't let him do that. He opened his eyes after a moment when he was sure it wouldn't end in a cascade of his emotions, and he simply stared at nothing.

"I have to go." The irken said, "I need to do this and I do not want to be caught... I'll talk to you later." He added, it was true... he needed to take the throne, and he needed to do it without the tallests knowing it.

The teen let out a small shuddered breath to gather himself, closing his eyes again so he could speak, "Okay," he whispered, he didn't want Zim to leave, he wanted him to stay and hold him and tell him what was wrong.. what he'd missed.. what was going on. But there was no stopping it.. the irken was going to leave whether he wanted him to or not. "I love you, Zim." He said brokenly, the hand that he'd fisted in the front of his shirt tightening his grip as he hung up the phone. Not wanting to hear the alien's reaction.

Zim was left with nothing to say when he heard those three words come straight from the human's mouth. He wanted to respond but the human already hang up... He hung up and sighed as he continued on driving to where the Massive was while making sure the ship was masked.

Gaz was overhearing it but pretended she didn't, "Since you're done with the phone, I want you to check the garage." she said. While Dib was away or wasn't really doing anything to Tak's ship, she went ahead and did abit of work on it. Should work enough for Dib to fly it.

Dib placed the phone back where he'd found it and opened his eyes once more to stare blankly at the wall. When he heard his sister speak up he stuffed his hands into his pocket and numbly headed towards the garage. He didn't have enough energy to ask why or even argue.

Gaz decided to follow since she wanted to see Dib's reaction to the fixed Ship. It wasn't her best work and Zim would've done a better job, but she had a feeling that Dib needed it more than ever.

The teen finally made it to the garage and opened it up with the easy click of a couple of buttons. He watched as the semi-completed voot cruiser was revealed. The parts which had been haphazardly strewn about to be worked on later were reattached to the ship and looked almost flawless. Any other time he would have been leaping for joy... but he didn't know how to feel about the revelation.

"You know.. You could use it to go after your boyfriend.." The goth girl said she was right behind him with her arms crossed, "Not like you have much to do here."

"I know," Dib said simply, just looking at the ship. His feelings had finally settled on silent shock, but he didn't know how he felt about going after Zim. Would the irken even want him to? He knew that he wanted to... but would he physically be able to do it? His self confidence was pretty much at zero right then, and there was just so much doubt running through his mind.

"Better do it before it's too late Dib..." Gaz said, "Your ship should be able to track him... Wherever he is going." she shrugged, she knew Zim wouldn't bother coming back... Maybe if it was to visit but she doubted he will ever return.

The teen nodded some before starting towards the ship before he could let the doubt take over and change his mind. He popped open the cockpit of the spacecraft and examined the inside of it before climbing in. The controls would be extremely simple to use seeing as he'd been working with them to get them up and running for years. He glanced towards his sister, his honeysuckle eyes burning with the intensity of determination, "Thanks, Gaz." He said

Gaz nodded, "Don't mention it. Really." she said before heading back into the house, atleast she wont have to deal with Dib being constantly emo and sad because Zim was missing.

Dib nodded as he pulled the glass shield down around the cockpit. He moved his gaze down to the control panel in front of him and clicked a quick sequence of buttons to turn the spacecraft on. The machinery of course whirred to life at the simple press of the buttons, "Command initiated," The computer stated in a monotone before taking the ship up off of the ground, "Destination?" it asked.

"Zim's voot cruiser," The teen replied simply, relaxing back in the seat as the spacecraft took him up into space to follow the alien.

Meanwhile... The irken was on his way to the Massive, and lucky that his ship was modified to the point where he'll probably arrive on the large ship within hours rather than days. But he didn't expect that Dib would be able to come after him... his mind was too distracted by taking power from the tallests to even have a clue.

Gir was seated beside the alien, kicking his metal feet back and forth as he hummed, none other than, the doom song. Though he suddenly stopped in his humming and kicking to look over at the irken, "I like the pointy hair guy," He said, sticking his tongue out happily.

Zim's lekku perked some, "Dib?" He questioned, wondering why the robot suddenly blurted that out for no reason. It probably wasn't important but he had to be sure.

"Yeah," The robot squeaked happily, "He's crazy," The insane sir unit said, nodding as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it probably was. "But he got weird... not happy and spying no more," The robot said, his antenna drooping some in a sudden form of depression.

"He grew tired of me, Gir..." The alien said, "Nothing lasts forever." his lekku dropped as he said that. It was true... Nothing lasts forever, which was why he was going to do what he never thought he would do-Kill the tallests just to take their place and keep what he killed.

Gir frowned before throwing his arms open enthusiastically, "Somebody needs a huuuuuuuuuuuuug~" The robot chirped, sticking it's tongue out as it threw it's little metal limbs around the alien.

Zim didn't mind, and actually hugged back because he needed this before it came time to do what he had to do. He was nervous and didn't want to screw this up. "Thank you..." he said softly.

"Loooooove~" The insane robot chirped, nuzzling his metal cheek into the irken's chest. "Happy master, be happy!" he ranted encouragingly.

"I'll try..." The irken answered as he smiled some, "to be happy..." He added, resting his head ontop of the robot's head. He'll probably be happy once the is tallest.

"Good," Gir said firmly before patting the irken lightly on the back, "Be leader be happy," He said. Zim smiled some, but then the ship alerted them that they were in close proximity with the massive and moved so he could pilot the ship again. The voot was cloaked so the massive wouldn't detect or see it as he drove the ship to the hangar bay.

The robot wasn't phased at all by the irken moved away and simply went back to contently kicking his legs back and forth and humming the doom song. It was amazing that the insane sir unit hadn't freaked out and started jumping around yet.

Meanwhile... "I"M BORED!" Tallest Purple whined, "We don't get to do anything fun anymore! We've been cooped up on this giant ship for years! When are we going to have a vacation for once!"

The red tallest sighed softly at Purple's whining.. but it wasn't like he didn't agree. "Well we aren't entitled to a vacation for another month.. until then we're stuck seeing who can shoot a shorter closest to the center of the nearest star." He said, glancing over at his equal.

"But that is boring and we only got a handful of shorters." Purple sighed, there were other things they could do but he's already beaten Red at every game in the entertainment room and they lost the urges for mating already. Man it's stressful to be a leader.

Red jutted out his lower lip, his lekku pulling back against his skull as he thought long and hard. He really didn't know what they could, they'd already exhausted every suggestion he'd come up with and his mind was blank now. Maybe a vacation WOULD be good... they were the leaders so how hard would it be to just change the control brain's mind so they could have one early.

Purple leaned back in his chair, he was also thinking. He was about to open his mouth until the lights went out and it was completely dark. "huh?" What the hell was going on this time?

The red tallest's lekku perked up in alarm when the lights and he looked around as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. "Well that's weird... we usually don't have black outs..." He inquired before allowing his lekku to lower back to their original position.

"Probably just technical difficulties... I mean.. has to be someone keeping the ship running." the purple tallest shrugged, "We can wait... If it doesn't get fixed in ten minutes we can ask whats wrong."

Red nodded some even though purple probably couldn't see him yet due to the lack of lighting. "Well at least it's something to do," He said boredly. Purple decided to lean on his equal for abit since the lack of light was making him sleepy. "You'll have to keep track of time... I'm not good with time..."

The red tallest smirked some as he moved to pet back Purple's lekku. The purple tallest must have been very tired to forget that his PAK could tell him the time, though Red didn't mention it. The purple tallest purred some as he drifted to sleep, almost completely asleep until the door suddenly opened and he woke back up, "huh what, where, who!"

Red's lekku perked up and he stopped in his petting as his eyes flicked to the direction of the door. It was probably just one of the shorters coming to report on the status of the ship. Though the outline of the irken was unusually tall.. almost frighteningly so, not as tall as he and purple of course.. but still tall.

"Hello~" Said the unusually tall figure, eyes glowing brightly through the darkness as the door closed, "It's been awhile..." Purple's eyes suddenly widened and he turned his head to see the figure. It couldn't be...

The red tallest's eyes widened as well before narrowing in a form of hostility. His lekku pulled back rigged against his skull as he glared at the tall figure. "You shouldn't be here," He said angrily, he didn't like that unnatural glow Zim's eyes had taken on and the fact that the ex-invader had come during the blackout probably meant that he'd been the one to cause it.

"You'd think so..." Zim grinned evilly as he let the darkness rise from the depths of his mind, "but there is a reason I am here..."

"A... And what is... Zim... What... Is that thing?" Purple stammered, what the heck was Zim doing on earth all those years?

Red's posture went rigged when he saw the strange shadowy figure emerging from the other irken's back. At first he would have guessed that they were the ex-invader's PAK legs... but they moved so much more fluidly and seemed to be draining the room of it's warmth. He continued to glare at Zim, "Why are you here then?" He asked, sure he could probably guess the other irken's meaning for being there simply by the dark glow in the ex-invader's eyes and the shadowy being emerging from his form, but he couldn't help asking.

"It's high time you two took a vacation..." The insane irken grinned so widely, "Permanently." And it was then he sent deadly tendrils at the tallests, hoping they'd give a good run first but if they get impaled then he didn't mind.

Purple couldn't really see the tendrils since his sight in darkness was bad and felt something through his stomach and moved a hand to feel it. He froze when he felt that slimey feel.

The red tallest's eyes, having adjusted a lot better than purple's, widened when he saw the tendril coming at him. There was the harsh sound of metal on metal as his spider limbs extended to catch the potentially harmful attack. He glanced over at his equal to see if he'd done the same and he felt his equivalent of a heart skip a beat when he saw the tendril sticking through his mate. A low growl ripped through his throat and he glared a the ex-invader.

Zim cackled evilly, "You'll join him soon enough... Don't worry~" Atleast Red decided to fight back... Poor Purple though, couldn't even see it coming. He tossed the wounded tallest to the side, where he would lay against the wall already too weak to even do anything.

Red slapped the tendril he'd been holding at bay aside and rose up to his full height on the spider limbs. "You'll pay for that," He growled, his voice oozing with rage before he leapt at the ex-invader, bringing the pointed metal of his PAK legs down in hopes of impaling the hated irken.

The ex-invader let the tendrils move to slap the red tallest aside to prevent the impalement as he grinned widely and evilly, "Not this time, Red. You may have pushed me around when I was smaller, but this time will be different!"

The force of the slap actually sent the tallest a couple of feet away and he skidded to a stop on the balls of his feet and the tips of his PAK legs. "I see no difference here Zim, sure you're taller but you're still the same disgrace you were to the Irken Race as you were a couple years ago." He snarled.

"All because I made a stupid mistake and thought I was already on the enemy planet! But this time... I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine..." Zim chuckled as he sent more tendrils at the red tallest, he was planning on saving his best attack for later.. Atleast before Purple actually dies.

Red sent out his PAK limbs to block the attack, though disappointingly he wasn't as fast as the time before and one of the tendrils caught him in the shoulder. He let out a pained shout and moved to rip the limb from his now injured shoulder.

"Hehehe... You've only got minutes before your beloved mate dies before you do..." The irken said as he sent more tendrils at Red while he was a tad distracted by the wound.

The red tallest had enough wit to sidestep most of the tendrils, his spider limbs reaching out to block them more successfully this time. He was definitely at a dilemma now... he wanted to get Purple to the medical ward but if he left the fight he'd surely die as well. His only choice was to kill Zim.. but how could he do that with that dark being coming at him.

Zim smirked and decided to unleash tendrils all at once at Red, he did not want to take too long in trying to kill both of them at the same time, and if one atleast impaled Red, then the tallest was done for.

Red's eyes widened when he saw the large amount of shadowy limbs coming at him and he tried desperately to deflect them but there was just too many. He saw three or four slip through his defenses at a time and only seconds later felt all of them strike his chest and midsection. He coughed and he felt blood dribble down his chin and he looked down in a sick form of curiosity as though not really believing that he'd been struck.

The insane irken grinned evilly when the red tallest was finally impaled and decided to lay the tallest ontop of where his dying mate was, "Better say your goodbyes now~ Because you only get a moment..." he said, he wasn't cruel enough to kill them both without them saying their goodbyes first.

Purple groaned painfully when the other was laid ontop of him, sadly he couldn't see due to his nightblindness, "Red... Is... that you?" The red tallest winced when he was laid down but he was fading fast due to the blood loss and it took a lot of his energy to reach up and pet back purple's lekku, he didn't want his mate to be scared. "Yes," He said hoarsely.

"I guess... this is... the end... right?" The purple tallest asked, he was slowly fading but he was getting close to death. Why didn't he see this coming? He would've been able to save Red AND himself if they had a clue that Zim would do this.

"I don't... know, Pur," Red replied, his breath coming a lot more labored and he had to blink hard so he could keep his equal's face in view. He eventually just moved to rest his forehead on the other's shoulder, too tired to keep his head up.

Purple closed his eyes, "I...m sorry... Red..." he said softly, he knew he was close to the end, and mustered up the last of his strength to speak one last time, "I... love... You..."

The red tallest allowed his own eyes to drift shut, he could feel his system slowly shutting down and he clung weakly to his equal's chest armor as though that would keep him from slipping away. "I love.. you too... Pur." He said, the sentence just barely audible.

The purple tallest was able to muster up a smile before death finally took him over and he was left lifeless in his partner's grasp with a single tear dripping down his cheek and onto the other tallest.

Red's lekku fell limp against his skull when he felt the life slip away from his lover and a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. He let out a barely audible sob just before the clutches of death finally pulled him away.

"Rather depressing scene but... only way for them to go." Zim said, "So I'll give them a proper burial and shoot them, in a capsule coffin, into space or something." The darkness allowed it's heads to emerge from the irken's body, none to happy that he couldn't eat their hearts seeing as they had none. "A little to romantic for my taste," it said.

"You gotta admit that they were pretty close to eachother... I can see why both of them were tallests together..." The irken host said as he moved to put the bodies in some large metal tube, making sure they were positioned close together.

The parasite rolled it's eyes, "You've gone soft Zim," it said, pulling most of it's tendrils back into the host's body. "It's not like you can have their hearts, Darkness... They aren't evil... Just insane." Zim said as he pushed the tube to shoot it out into space. "they were my leaders... So I must pay respects. Even if I killed them myself."

The Darkness shrugged mentally seeing as he had no real shoulders to do so, he really didn't care what the irken did with his leaders body, they finally had the power they needed and so far it seemed, to him, that the insane human had not followed them.

After Zim finished with discarding the bodies, he went to go turn the power back on but leave the lights off and dimmed abit so anyone in the massive could see in the dark better. "I hope you don't mind half and half, not all irkens on this ship can see perfectible well in the darkness. I even noticed that Purple was nightblind.. Because he didn't avoid the attack."

The parasite withdrew closer to his host's body as the dim lights flicked on, it didn't exactly burn like direct light did but it was still uncomfortable. He mumbled something irritatedly about inferior mortals moving to glare at the source of the lighting.

The irken sighed and worked so that the tallest room was the only one with complete darkness, "You're lucky I was working on a project lately on how to stay in darkness while in class..."

"Won't have to worry about that anymore though," The darkness said, a small sigh of relief escaping him when they were plunged back into the shadows.

Zim chuckled and decided to go to the hangar where his ship was to put on the tallest armor he had designed himself... And to also get Gir. "They will be surprised to learn that I have taken control..."

"Yessss, their reactions will be most pleasant to watch," The parasite said with a dark chuckle, he couldn't wait to see all of the poor little irkens go into shock because his host had taken control of the ship so easily.

The irken laughed evilly as he arrived at the voot and proceeded in dressing into the designed tallest armor, "Gir, the deed has been done, you are now my right hand minion in my reign. Once we settle in the massive, We'll claim earth... I still promised you the moon."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" The insane robot shrieked as he hopped out of the ship and zoomed about the room out of pure excitement. "I GET THE BIG BALL OF CHEESE," He screamed.

Zim sighed as he finished with dressing and dragged the tiny ship to the tallest's private room so it can be stored there. He had alot to do with the first couple of weeks, and he just hoped that Dib didn't bother to go after him.

Though the human was already there, in fact the teen had just landed his voot cruiser in the launching bay and was hopping out. He held no interest for the large amount of alien technology that surrounded him, he just wanted to find Zim. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his trench coat and began his search for the irken in the large unknown spacecraft.

The irken, who was now a tallest, headed to the intercom and pushed a button that will present him in all the screens within the massive. He made sure that there was some light on him so the irkens would see him, "Greetings shorters... I am your new tallest... For I have taken the place of your beloved duo. Whatever they have left behind is now in my care, and we'll have something new... There will be barely any light in the massive for I dislike light and find it annoying. You are allowed to use flashlights, just don't shine it on me.. Now with that taken care of... I'll be hosting a speech in the main hall of the massive... You better be there.."

There was the collective sound of mixed confusion and shock as the announcement ended, though the shorters of course complied and started heading towards the main hall. Most of them guessed that everything would be cleared up by this strange new tallest's speech seeing as most of them didn't recognize the now much taller Zim.

Dib was of course even more shocked than the irken's all combined. He'd know Zim's plan.. but he didn't expect it to go so smoothly... or so quickly at that. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood there confusedly, he didn't know whether he should head towards the meeting hall as well so he could just see the new tallest... or if he should stay where he was so the aliens didn't notice his intrusion.

Zim headed to where the main hall was, the dress of his uniform dragging on the floor as he proceeded to where he will give his speech. He was still clueless that Dib was here and at this point he didn't really care because it wasn't important at the moment.

Dib eventually gave up in standing around and decided he'd head towards the main hall, the only problem was that he didn't know how to navigate the ship. It was just so large... which was probably where it got it's name. The only real reason he knew the general direction fo where the main hall was, was because all the shorter aliens had been heading in that direction. Though even with the information he became horribly lost within minutes.

The human sighed heavily allowing his gaze to sweep over the empty hall of the ship, his eyes soon resting on a large door.. much larger than all the others and he just couldn't help his curiosity from taking over and he moved to open the door. Inside the room was pitch black and it reminded him of Zim's room back at the base... Could this possibly be the room the new tallest had taken from himself?

Dib wandered into the room once his eyes had adjusted enough for him to see the outline of the furnishings... though the door closed behind him making him jump a foot in the air... and of course plunging the room back into darkness. "Great," he mumbled exasperatedly. Now not only was he lost but he was also trapped.

After Tallest Zim finished his speech with the shorters, he headed to his room, it's only been a couple hours but he was able to get the shorters to understand. He loved it when they were shocked to learn that he is now the new tallest, not many would've believed it but it was right infront of there faces. The irken had more ambition than the previous tallests, and he'll be able to take over the universe way quicker than what had thought to be. The tall irken stopped infront of his door and noticed it was randomly locked.. Probably just safety protocol.

The teen had become bored in the couple of hours he'd been trapped in the room. He'd gotten over his frightened stage and was lounging on the comfortable couch that he'd found in the dark room. He glanced over towards the door when he heard the handle jingling, tensing slightly at the sound.. not really sure if he should run and hide or just stay where he was.

The tallest unlocked the door and opened it, not really expecting anyone to be inside it since the couch's backside was sort of facing him and he didn't notice that anyone would be on it. "Now then..." he started as he had out a clipboard, "I should contact the invaders that are currently on an enemy planet..."

When Dib recognized Zim's voice he relaxed and moved to pillow the back of his head on his hands. He'd just wait for the new tallest to notice him, because he didn't really know what to say to him. Sure he'd spent the last couple of hours flying here and waiting for the irken in what seemed to be his room.. but he hadn't exactly come up with a speech or anything like that.

It took Zim awhile.. well.. It took him til he got closer to the couch to notice the teen, "D-D-D-Dib! What the hell are you doing here!" he questioned, rather surprised that the human would even bother going after him.

"Resting," The teen said simply, shrugging some as he moved to sit up. He allowed his honeysuckle gaze to rest on the irken's face, his eyes burning with an intensity that conveyed his hurt, longing and basically any and every emotion that had gone through his system in the last twenty four hours.

The insane tallest was still shocked as he moved to plop himself onto the couch next to Dib, "You didn't really have to follow me... I was planning on stopping by Earth anyway." He sighed, he still remembered his promise to Gir.

"I know," Dib said, his gaze never leaving the alien as though he'd never get to see the irken ever again. He'd known deep down that Zim would have probably come back, but he was sure that if he'd waited he'd have just given up eventually and ended up sinking deeper into his current depression.

Zim set the clipboard aside, this was an awkward moment for him, and he didn't know what to say or do. So he uncomfortably tapped his claws together, as if waiting for Dib to do or say something first.

"Why didn't you believe me?" The teen asked suddenly, the strong neutral voice he'd been using dwindling down to a small barely audible tone. His golden brown eyes dimming slightly as the depression started to sweep over him again. Sure he was with the irken now... but that didn't mean Zim believed him.. or loved him back.. or anything like that, and that information hurt him.

The tallest sighed, "Because I trusted you in that moment... and thought you were only just using me." he said, not wanting to even look at the teen. He didn't want to admit the other thing... of what the darkness had said hours ago when Dib went home.

"I thought you knew me better than that," Dib said, the expression on his face resembling that of a kicked puppy. He'd been confused and hurt at the time becuase Zim wouldn't believe such an obvious truth..and now he was really hoping that the irken believed him because he hadn't come all this way for nothing.

Zim turned his head to glance at Dib, "You were once my enemy, Dib... I didn't even know why you even did it... I wasn't in the mood at the time and tried to make you stop." He added before looking away, he didn't really know that the mating call scent activated on it's own that time.

It was Dib's turn to look away now, in a mixture of hurt and confusion and of course embarrassment, "I don't know what happened.. it was like I couldn't think straight," He said quietly, he'd already tried to explain it to the irken... but it'd just made him even angrier last time and he didn't want that to happen again.

The troubled tallest sighed, "I was afraid you'll leave me behind like I was nothing to you ..." he finally admitted, hiding his face into his hands. He hated admitting that, which added more to his fear of what would happen. But he already gave Dib a chance last time... Why was he not being more cautious now? Maybe it was because he still felt for the human.

The teen's frown deepened and he looked over at Zim... it looked like they both had the same fear of being left alone. He moved to wrap his arms around the alien's form and pull him close. Zim didn't protest, instead he rested his head on the other's shoulder, "Why didn't you go after me, Dib? I... thought you didn't really love me..."

"I thought you wanted to be alone," Dib explained, rubbing lightly at the irken's back, at least they were finally working things out.. even if it was a little messy. The irken's lekku dropped, he was still pretty hurt about it, and it made him believe what the Darkness said was true. But he knew the parasite disliked Dib greatly, but he didn't understand why.

"I'm sorry..." The teen said gently, he wasn't really sure how many times he'd apologized that day.. but he was sure that it was close to the world record. "I won't let it happen again..." He promised... well that was if Zim would give him a second chance or something along those lines.

Zim closed his eyes, he had to think... Should he really give Dib another chance? Was it worth it? It wasn't like it would be much of a bad idea seeing how he's already ruler of an empire and Dib wasn't much in the way anymore.

Dib closed his eyes, waiting silently for the irken's reply. He was scared of rejection and scared that Zim would kick him out right then and there or scream at him or hit him or just anything negative. He didn't want any of those things to happen but he was definitely expecting them.

The tallest lifted his head up to look at the human's face before placing his hands on the sides of Dib's head and moving his own head forward so their lips touched. At this point he was thinking... 'why the hell not?' not like it made a difference now anyway.

The teen's eyes widened at the action, he'd obviously been thinking that anything but this would happen and it made his mind go blank. Did this mean that Zim was going to give him another chance? His eyes eventually drifted closed and he leaned gently into the kiss.

Tallest Zim churred some, letting the kiss linger for awhile before he had to break it. He didn't mind keeping it going but he did have things to do, "I need to call the invaders..." he said, looking abit embarrassed.

Dib blushed some when the irken pulled away, and he just looked down at his lap. That hadn't exactly been a straightforward answer to his question... but he didn't want to ask about it and possibly ruin what little chance he had. "Alright," He said simply in reply to the irken's statement.

The irken smiled some, "If you want you can rest on my lap while I do the call." he offered, he wouldn't mind, it would give him more of a chance to run his fingers through the human's hair and keep the teen calm and relaxed.

"Really?" The teen asked, perking up slightly at the idea. His gaze returning to the alien's face as though wondering if the irken were joking. "I dont mind." Zim answered as he patted his lap as if it was a privledge, not like the invaders will see Dib anyway since he'll make the camera block that part out.

Dib smiled some before crawling over to the alien and resting his head in the irken's lap. He wrapped his arms lightly about Zim's waist, looking up at him as though asking if the action were okay.

The tallest nodded at the human, not like it mattered much. The poor teen needed comfort, and Zim decided to run his fingers through Dib's soft raven hair as his other hand began pushing buttons at the large computer/comm that was right infront of them.

The teen smiled, his eyes drifting shut at the feel of the irken running his fingers through his hair. The alien's relaxing touch had him drifting towards sleep, and it didn't really help that he was becoming somewhat sleep deprived.

Tallest Zim kept his hand on Dib's head while he successfully called one of the invaders on his list, he had to get this done.. Atleast for today before it's time to rest. Dib unconsciously nuzzled his face into the irken's lower abdomen, finally allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the alien's steady voice as he spoke to the invaders.

After Zim finished with speaking with all of the listed invaders, he noticed that the teen on his lap was asleep and smiled. He decided to carefully lift Dib up and carry the human over to where the bed was and laid on the comfy mattress with Dib. He was tired as well, but also happy at this point.

The teen stirred slightly when he was moved, though he almost immediately went back to sleep when he was laid down on the extremely soft mattress. He wrapped his arms around the closest pillow and just nuzzled his face into the poofy material.


	5. Chapter 5

~Next Day~

Zim's eyes popped open when he heard a knock on his door and glanced at Dib, hoping that the sound didn't wake the teen.

The teen let out a small groan of disapproval at the knocking on the door and simply rolled over to nuzzle his face against the mattress once more. He obviously hadn't awoken but he was definitely on the verge of consciousness.

The still tired tallest got out of bed and went to answer the door. It was a shorter, or... well one of the elites telling him that he is needed at the central control room. Zim sighed and told the elilte that he would be there and closed the door. He glanced over to the bed, wondering if he should wake the human or not and eventually decided against it and placed a map of the massive as well as a flashlight on the night stand. He made sure to put a sticky note on where the control room was so that Dib would know where the tallest would be.

It took Dib about a half an hour to wake up, the only real reason he'd awoken being the lack of warmth beside him. He groaned in disapproval, his hand moving to feel at the empty space on the bed beside him. He frowned when he didn't find the irken and finally allowed his eyes to drift open, even more disappointed when he couldn't see the alien. He sat up on the bed and looked around confusedly. It took him a moment or two to notice the map and flashlight on the bedside table, but when he did notice the objects he let out a sigh of relief. At least the irken hadn't left him without thinking about it... and he took this as a sign that he could wander around the massive if he wanted to.

The tallest, by the time Dib woke, he would already be in the control room. But it did give him the opprotunity to use the completed project he made that would block the light from being on him and keep the Darkness charged. "Lets see, Invader Tenn should be almost finished concerning Meekrob, and invader Spleen calculated that he would be finished within two weeks... I suggest we get to Meekrob first before Tenn actually completes..."

"Would you like me to chart the course my Tallest?" One of the shorters asked, bowing low to the new leader as he spoke. "Sure why not?" Zim answered, he didn't care but the information could be important anyway.

The shorter straightened up and scampered off to do just that, charting a simple course based on how close the invaders were to finishing their assignments. The course could easily be adjusted if needed, but it was a good idea to have a plan laid out.

Dib had climbed out of bed and was wandering around with the map in one hand and the flashlight tucked into one of his pockets. It wasn't so dark in the massive that he couldn't see but he figured it was a good idea to have the piece of technology in his pocket despite that.

Tallest Zim leaned back in his chair, clipboard in hand. Once the invaders are finished and the selected planets were conquered, he'll have to begin Impending Doom Three, which will conquer the rest of the universe. There are planets that are off the list of conquerment, and they were mostly Ally planets or planets that are extremely dangerous and would require a very high level irken to conquer.

The teen finally found his way to the control room and opened the door to peak inside curiously. Upon seeing Zim he smiled, but he wasn't sure if he should go into the room in case the alien was busy.

The irken's lekku perked up when he heard the door open and turned his head... It was probably Dib, that or it was another shorter and waved his hand in permission for whoever was at the door to come in.

Dib smiled when he saw the gesture and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him before moving over to the irken. He draped his form over the back of the chair and lay his arms over the alien's chest, "Morning," He said happily, nuzzling his cheek between Zim's lekku.

Tallest Zim churred some, though getting some odd looks from the shorters but he didn't care. "Come sit in my lap..." he said, "If you wish..." he smiled, he didn't mind, not like Dib could crush him anyway.

The teen smiled, barely even noticing the other irken's in the room as he circled around the chair to climb into his favorite alien's lap. He wrapped his arms around Zim's form, resting his head comfortably against the tallest's shoulder.

The irken rested his head against the teens as he looked at his clipboard, Meekrob was only about a day or less away from where they were at unless they sped up the massive. But until then he'll have to wait, "Are you hungry, Dib?"

Dib nodded some, "Mmmhmmmn," He sounded. He hadn't eaten in the last 24 hours and he was extremely hungry. Zim turned his head and pointed to a shorter that wasn't busy, "You, go get us breakfast. Eggs and meat for the human and a couple of plookas for me."

"Yes my tallest," The shorter said, bowing low before scampering off to the kitchen to do as he was told.

The teen glanced up at the alien, "I could have gotten it myself..." he said, he didn't exactly like ordering people around to do something that could be done easily in a couple of minutes. "Perhaps... but you dont know where the kitchen is yet... Do you?" The Tallest rose a brow, didn't really have a clue that Dib might have explored the massive abit.

"No..." Dib admitted, fidgeting some. He knew how Zim's society worked with the shorters having to do anything and everything that the taller irkens told them to do... but it just didn't seem fair to him. "Besides, you seem very comfortable in my lap..." Zim said as he set his clipboard aside, already looked over what was needed to be looked over.

The teen smiled some before nuzzling his face into the alien's neck, "Yeah, you are very comfy," he agreed. The tallest purred some, maybe after they eat they could do something to pass the time... But he wasn't shure what. "hn... what do you want to do after we eat breakfast?"

"I dunno...what does your race do for fun?" Dib asked curiously. He'd never really studied up on that subject before because the last time he'd studied the irken race was to find out a way to get rid of them. "We have an entertainment room..." Tallest Zim answered, "If you don't want to do that we could... do something more personal..." he blushed.

The teen blushed some, happy to have his face hidden against the alien's neck. "Either is fine," He said embarrassingly. The tallest's lekku lowered abit, he was beginning to get in the mood, "Alright..." Plus he wasn't much of a gamer... Though, they could also watch movies or something.

The shorter finally scampered back into the room, the breakfast tray raised above his head. "Here you are my tallest," He said, presenting the food to the human and his leader. "Thanks." Tallest Zim said as he took the tray, "Food's here, Dib. better eat your plate before it gets cold." he chuckled as he picked up one the plookas and nibbled on it.

The shorter ran off to go do whatever it was shorters did when they had nothing to do. Dib removed his face from the irken's neck to look over at the tray of food... and his stomach growled loudly. It all looked so good and he didn't know where to start...so he just grabbed a piece of bacon at random and chewed into it hungrily.

Zim chuckled as he used his free hand to fiddle with the scythe hair that Dib had, wondering if it was anything like his lekku. He continued to eat his plookas while watching the teen. The teen relaxed some at the feel of the irken playing with his hair, though he continued to eat hungrily. He was glad to finally be able to just relax with the alien.. and of course get some food into his system.

The tallest churred, placing his head on the teen's chin as he continued eating. He was almost finished, but he was willing to wait alittle more, "Slow down... or you're going to choke on it..."

Dib chuckled some, "But I'm hungryyyy~" He whined playfully, before going back to eating... but slower this time. "I know. But take it easy, it's hard enough when the food goes down your windpipe on accident." Zim said, nuzzling the teens comfy shoulder.

The teen finally finished off the rest of his breakfast and set the plate aside. "See no horribly traumatizing choking incident," He said before moving to rest his cheek against the top of the irken's head. The tallest chuckled, "now that you're done... what you want to do... watch a movie? I believe there's a tv or something in the entertainment room..." He said... Better opprotunity to do something fun too.

"Watching a movie would be nice..." Dib said, "But I don't think I know your language well enough to understand what any of the movies would be about," He mentioned. "They have English dialogue..." Zim said, which was true, the movies were made for also the allies to watch so there were different language dialogue in the discs.

"Then a movie it is," The teen said smiling some. He was a little surprised that the massive would have movies in his language but he guessed that it did make sense. "You might have to get up then... because I cant when you're on my lap." The insane tallest said, chuckling nervously. He can lift the human but he didn't want to make Dib uncomfortable.

"But you're so comfyyy~" Dib whined playfully, "Can't we just teleport or something?" He joked. "I could carry you... you know." Tallest Zim said as he smirked darkly, if Dib was okay with it then why not?

"That would be nice" The teen said smiling some, he hadn't really noticed the dark smirk and even if he had he wouldn't have thought much of it. The irken chuckled and moved, making sure that the teen was in his arms before carrying him to the entertainment room bridal style. He was surprised that Dib still hadn't noticed his real idea... And he was in the mood.

Dib nuzzled his face into the alien's neck as he was being carried, still completely oblivious to the irken's plan. Though he wouldn't mind at all... it would technically be revenge for Zim in his mind. Zim couldn't help but nip at Dib's ear while walking to their destination. If he could get Dib in the mood, even just a tad, then it'll make the plan worthwhile.

The teen blushed some at the nip to his ear, his arms wrapping around the irken's neck. The attention was definately unexpected but not unwelcome. The tallest continued nipping and running his tongue along the ear until they reached the entertainment room and Zim went to sit Dib on the large couch that was infront of a large screen.

Dib's eyes fell half mast at the continued oral attention to his ear and he let out a small barely audible moan. His face was a nice hue of red by the time the irken had set him down and it was obvious that he was getting a little hot and bothered.

Tallest Zim smirked evilly, he could tell that Dib was already turned on. He decided to turn the TV on anyway and set it to a random channel so it could mask their loving sounds as he moved to sit next to the teen. "Now~ What do you wish to do~~?" He asked as he placed a hand on the other's cheek.

The teen blushed some at the irken's question, leaning lightly into the touch on his overheated cheek. He knew that Zim probably knew exactly what he wanted to do.. especially since he was the one making him want to do it, and the fact that he'd asked made him extremely embarrassed.

The irken smirked, leaning forward to kiss the human so deeply as he let his hands roam Dib's body for sensitive spots to tease and further make the teen aroused. Dib draped his arms over the alien's shoulders moaning softly into the kiss, before wiggling his way into the tallest's lap, and pressing his form flush against the irken's.

Zim churred, but moved abit so they were laying on the couch with Dib underneath him. His hand sliding down to slip into the teen's pants just to tease and feel the extremely sensitive organ there. "Hn~"

The teen arched his back slightly at the feel of the irken's hand slipping into his pants and he reached up to twirl one of the alien's lekku around his fingers. "Mmmn~"

The tallest broke the kiss some so he could attack the human's neck with nips and kisses. At this point an time he just wanted Dib to beg for it, going slow and simple by teasing the poor, already aroused teenager.

Dib tilted his head to the side to allow the irken more access to his neck, continuing to play with the lekku. "Zimmmmn~" He moaned softly under his breath. "How bad do you want it~~?" Zim whispered into Dib's ear, fingers running up and down between the entrance and the shaft. How he was such an evil tease.

The teen blushed some at the question, the attention to his lower region making him gasp softly. "Zimmmn.. just... ah~" He got out, too distracted to really get out an intelligent sentence. "If you want it... That badly~ Then beg for it..." The irken whispered as he grinned evilly, "And I'll give you the best pleasure you've never even felt before in your life~" He ran his snake-like tongue along the hearing appendage.

Dib's blush deepened a couple of shades, his back arching up into the alien's form. "Pleeeease~" he whined needily.

Tallest Zim's grin became even more dark and evil as he took this chance to tug the teen's pants down enough to show the genitals, as well as the tempting opening that was there. He wasn't planning on removing all their clothing since they only had about a day or less until they arrived at meekrob.

The teen blushed some when he felt the irken tugging down his pants, a small gasp escaping him when the cool air of the room hit his sensitive member. "Easy~" The tallest said as he placed his hands between the teen's legs to add abit of warmth, "I got you~" He smirked as his hands began to stroke the super-sensitive appendage.

Dib's blush deepened again at the irken's comment but the stroking to his need had him letting out a low moan. He clawed lightly at the alien's back as he moved to rest his forehead against the tallest's shoulder, "Mmmmn~"

Zim purred deeply as he stroked and message the organ while his other hand trailed further down to rub at the opening that was there. Lekku perked to listen to the teen's reaction as he did this. The teen's back arched at the feel of the irken rubbing at his entrance and he pressed down against the other's fingertips. "Nnnn.. ah~" He sounded.

The irken smirked, lowering his lekku's abit as he slid a finger inside the opening, he was surprised that Dib would be so egar for it but he didn't mind. "You like this... Don't you, Dibby~?"

Dib tilted his head back into the couch cushion, letting out a mix between a pained whimper and a moan at the feel of the intrusion. It hadn't hurt as much as he'd expected but he was perfectly fine with that, "Yesssssss~" He moaned under his breath in response to the alien's question.

Tallest Zim tried not to chuckle, but he couldn't help it... Dib was begging for lust, and this time it wasn't under the influence of the mating call. He wished it turned out like this when he raped Dib, he wasn't entirely sure if Dib would still love him once the teen remembered. He decided not the worry about it as he let his finger slide in more and gently message the fleshy walls.

The teen moaned softly at the feeling of the irken massaging his inner walls, moving his hips slightly to urge the other on. He was of course completely oblivious to the tallest's thoughts and still obviously hadn't remembered what had happened, "Zimmmmmn~"

The irken continued to messaged the walls, letting the finger teasingly brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves while he was at it. He still remembered where that spot was, and loved to hear the teen make those lovely loud sounds of lust.

"Aaah~ hahn~" Dib sounded when he felt the alien brush his finger over the over sensitive spot, his eyes falling halfmast at the wonderful feeling. Zim churred when he heard that, giving a few more brushes at the spot before he finally pulled the finger out to slide his own pants down abit to reveal his already revealed member.

The teen let out a small needy whine when the irken pulled the fingers away from his spot, but he blushed some when he noticed the alien tugging his pants off. The irken moved his hips forward so the tip of his member could touch the teen's entrance, he wasn't going to enter yet, for he wanted Dib's confirmation, "Ready?"

Dib blushed some when he felt the alien's tip against his entrance and he nuzzled his face into the irken's shoulder. He nodded some in response to the tallest's question. Tallest Zim wrapped his hands around the humans waist as he carefully pushed his member inside the entrance, listening incase there were any discomfort for Dib.

The teen gasped softly at the feel of the intrusion, his fingernails clawing lightly into the irken's back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The alien pressing into him had obviously hurt a little, but not as much as last time had.

The tallest continued to slide in until his member was entirely sheathed by the inner walls, the tip just barely touching the oversensitive spot-but it wasn't for tease... He didn't know he could go that far being sheathed.

Dib let out a small moan when he felt the irken's tip brush against his spot and he nuzzled his face more firmly into the crook of the alien's neck. "Nnnn... ah~"

Zim's spine tiggled some when he felt the teen nuzzle at that sensitive spot of his neck, "D... don't doo that... gonna... make me loose control~~" He said, Dib was lucky he didn't jab the bundle of nerves yet.

The teen blushed some when he heard that but instead of pulling away from the apparently sensitive patch of skin he nipped at it lightly, rocking his hips slightly when the alien didn't move. "hnN~!" The aroused tallest jolted abit, but got the hint as he pulled out and pushed back in to begin a normal rhythm while letting the tip just give light brushes at the spot.

Dib moaned loudly against the irken's skin when the alien started up the tempo, sucking lightly at the abused flesh. "Mmmn~" he sounded needily against the tallest's neck, moving his hips to try and get the irken to hit his spot.

Tallest Zim groaned, this was driving him crazy, and he was trying so hard to make Dib want it more. "Diiiibb~~" he purred as he finally hit the spot, his claws digging into the teens flesh, although... At this point he was thinking of switching position.

"AH~!" The teen called out when he felt the the irken finally hit his spot and he dug his nails into the alien's back. That was exactly what he wanted and he couldn't help but let out a needy moan. The irken stopped his thrusts so he could carefully flip them so that the teen was ontop of him, he wouldn't mind if Dib had more control in this, "You have control this tiiiimmee~" he smirked.

Dib blushed when the alien flipped them over and he placed his hands on the irken's chest for support. He moved his form up and down on the tallest's member, slowly at first while he got used to the motion, "Hah.. ahn~"

Zim moved his hands to grip the teen's sides to keep Dib steady and to help the human when he's having trouble moving. He didn't expect his partner to speed up or anything for this... Afterall... Dib was still inexperienced.

The teen bit his lower lip to muffle his moaning as he sped up his movements slightly. The alien's hands on his sides helping him a little as well as encouraging him. The irken churred some, letting himself move his hips to add more pleasure for the teen, at this point he just wanted to hear Dib's delight. "hnn~ Dib~" he said softly, hands messaging the sides as he helped Dib some.

"Nnn~Ahn~" Dib sounded when the alien started moving his hips as well and he clawed slightly at the irken's chest. "Zimmm~" he gasped when he finally managed to brush against his spot.

Tallest Zim groaned some when he felt the tip of his member brush against those bundle of nerves and decided to roughen his moment so he could jab at the spot repeatedly in each thrust. He really loved to hear the teen get so vocal from hitting such an super-sensitive area.

"AH~!" The teen shouted when he felt the irken strike his spot and he tilted his head back. His hands fisted at the alien's chest and he blushed some as he roughened his own movements, crying out each time his spot was hit.

The tallest moaned softly from each sound that Dib made, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm but did his best to hide that fact as he continued his moments as well as jabbing at the lovely bundle of nerves, "hnnnN~"

Dib continued to call out each time his spot was struck, his back arching slightly at the feeling. He was so close but he held back, not wanting to cum yet. "Zimmmmm~!" Zim gritted his teeth some, he was so close that he could feel some of the seed drip from the tip but he kept holding it in atleast for awhile longer so it would be worthwhile for his partner.

The teen bit his lower lip to muffle the loud screams of lust he was letting out, his movements getting rough and jerky as he got closer to his orgasm. The feeling of the irken's warm seeds dripping into him only bringing him closer and he finally came with a loud shot of pleasure.

The irken blushed deeply, as he felt the walls clench as the human released, making him spill his hot alien semen into the teen, "Diiiiiiib~" He moaned, back arching some as the few last drops left his member. And the weird thing... he was actually holding back in this moment, and he couldn't believe that even holding back would bring Dib over the edge so wonderfully.

Dib gasped softly when he felt the alien fill him with the hot seeds and he was left shaking and panting from the overload of pleasure. He blushed some, moving to nuzzle his face into the irken's shoulder with a small mewling sound.

Zim smiled some, brushing his fingers into the teens hair. He figured that Dib would be so tired by now, "Want me to take you to bed~?" he asked as he smiled.

"Mmmhmmmn," The teen said, nodding some as he wrapped his arms around the back of the irken's neck. The fingers running through his hair making him feel even drowsier than he'd been already.

The tallest carefully pulled himself out of the teen and letting his length slip back into its protective flap as he pulled their pants back up and moved to pick the human up bridal style from the couch.

Dib was too tired to notice the irken pulling out of him, and he was almost completely asleep by the time the tallest picked him up. Zim chuckled some as he headed to his room and layed the tired teen on the incredibly soft mattress and made sure that Dib was tucked under the sheets to stay warm just incase.

The teen nuzzled his face into the pillow, opening his eyes some to look up at the irken questioningly when he didn't climb into the bed as well. The tallest glanced at Dib, then looked at the time, they had several hours left until arrival to meekrob and decided to join the teen in the bed. He purred deeply as he stayed as close as he could with the human.

Dib smiled when he got what he wanted, wrapping his arms around the irken and snuggling up close to him. He allowed his eyes to drift shut and it wasn't long before he'd fallen asleep but little did he know that his mind was starting to piece memories together... unwanted memories that could possibly throw everything out of wack.

~Hours later! Dundundun!~

Zim was still asleep, lekku twitching at random as he had his face buried into the teens neck mostly because he liked the closeness, the smell as well as to hide his face in something so wonderfully scented. "hnn~~"

Though the object the irken was cuddling with wasn't the teen at all but the pillow Dib had been laying on while he slept. The actual teen was seated on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and not happy at all. He was glaring spitefully at the alien wondering how he could have forgotten such a wretched memory... the irken had raped him and put a collar on him and he'd never even thought about it. Then when the human returned the favor out of a much kinder gesture he got pissed off. It was injustice to Dib.

The tallest eventually opened his eyes when he started to notice that it was just the pillow. He sighed some, he had a bad feeling as he moved to sit up and his glowing eyes rested on the teen at he edge of the bed. "You finally remembered?"

Dib nodded stiffly, continuing to glare at the irken in silence. A small part of him still loved the alien... but that part was so small that it was almost completely swallowed up in the old hatred that had settled in again.

"This is why I didn't want you to come after me.. It would only prove the worst: that you never did love me." Zim glared, "The darkness was right really... It wont last long before you toss me out like I'm nothing to you."

"And what am I to you?" The teen growled, "A pet.. just a tool," he said angrily standing up to his full height next to the bed. "But I guess you and the darkness both have something in common there.. you're both just users... stupid and power hungry," he said.

The irken sighed, "At first... you were a slave." he closed his eyes, not looking at the teen, "But I didn't realize I've come to admire you more. Even when the Darkness attempted to convince me that you can't be trusted."

Dib just glared accusingly at the alien, "I'm not going to sit around and listen to your lies," The teen said angrily, "You're just saying all of that to trick me again."

Zim glanced at the teen, lekku against his skull as he did his best to hide the hurt he was feeling. "And for a while I thought you did love me... for real." he turned his head away as he hid the tears that threatened to fall. "Go then... And while your at it... Leave the massive. I don't want to see you again... EVER."

The teen rolled his eyes, "You won't have to worry about that," he said as he made his way over to the door to throw it open. But he didn't walk out immediately.. he faltered a second or two as the thought of going back to the irken and just forgetting it all again came to him. Though he almost immediately pushed the thought out of his mind and forced himself out the door.

The tallest hissed some as he placed a hand over his chest, "He never did love me..." he said softly, but then he glared, "This was your fault... I lost him because of you. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he yelled as he growled. He was blaming the darkness actually.

The darkness emerged from the depths of the irken's mind where it'd been shoved aside, none too happy that the alien had ignored him for so long in favor of the stupid human. "Go ahead and hate me all you want Zim, but when push comes to shove I'll be the one still standing beside you," the being said. "That Dib human has already run out on your more than once and I've always been here for you."

The teen stiffened when he heard the shouting, pausing once again about halfway down the hall. Even if he did hate the irken he still hated the darkness more. Maybe the alien's actions earlier had just been due to the fact that he was this dark beings puppet. He pushed the last thought aside but couldn't help inching back over to the door to listen in.

Zim sighed in sadness, "I guess so... I really did believe it when he actually said it on the phone." he rubbed his eyes. "But I forgot that he didn't remember... And I was the fool."

"You're not a fool," The parasite assured, wrapping it's tendrils lightly around the irken's form. "You learn from your mistakes, a fool wouldn't do that."

"I'll have to find someone else then... What's the point when Dib hates me again? Dib doesn't care... he's probably found someone better by now. Someone he can use more appropriately." The tallest host ran his fingers along the smooth but rough scaly skin of the tendrils.

"You have the entire irken race bowing down to your every command... just choose one of them," The darkness suggested, "They'd teach you right and they wouldn't be able to run off."

Zim rubbed his chin, "might be a good idea... Just have to make sure it's not like how Tak turned out. I don't even know if that bitch is still alive even."

"Well if she is you can just have her captured and killed," The darkness said, shrugging some. "The bottom line is that you don't need the stupid human when you have so much more than just him. He's nothing."

"Seeing how I lost my virginity to the using prick, you can say that. And he didn't even really love me at the point. So much for saving it to a mate that's trustworthy enough." The irken tallest said as he got up from the bed. "Once I have dealt with the planets that are inhabited by the invaders, I will set my courses for earth and seek alliance so you can have your food source on the tainted hearts of criminals..."

Dib, still having been listening to the entire conversation, was shocked to hear it all. Zim... really did seem to love him.. he'd even practically consulted it to the darkness. But the parasite was corrupting the irken... twisting everything he thought around to fit his own needs. This was all the darkness' fault... he was twisting his persona into something it wasn't... he was making him sound like a user and a rapist and he was NOTHING like that.

"Gooood~" The darkness practically purred, he'd become hungry in the short amount of time they'd been on the massive and the thought of a criminal's heart had the serpentine heads licking their lips.

"In the meantime, I had some criminal hearts shipped here not too long ago, they aren't human but it's close to it. It should last you a couple of months, which should the approximate time when we go to Earth." Tallest Zim stretched some and dusted himself off.

"Ooooh, very niice~" The parasite cooed, it's tendrils wiggling about in sick glee. It wasn't every day that he chose a host that could have his favorite food... or something extremely similar to it...mailed directly to them.

"And I'm getting rather hungry, so while we're at it you can feast. Those hearts should be contained somewhere in the kitchen where they wont rot. I doubt rotten meat tastes good." The irken turned and walked towards the door, not knowing that Dib would still be outside it.

The teen tensed when he heard the irken approaching the door. He wasn't really sure if he should run and hide or stay where he was in plain sight. Though he was sure that in a couple of seconds his decision would be made for him. He looked around quickly for a hiding place and when he found just the barren hallway he let out a disappointed sound. He wouldn't be fast enough to make it to the next corner so he was doomed to face the alien.

Zim opened the door, but as he did he was rather shocked to see the human there and glared abit. He hoped that the teen didn't listen in on the conversation he had with the parasite, "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a ship to run off to?"

Dib didn't really know how to feel in that split second... his stubborn side still wanted him to pretend to hate the irken... but a bigger part of him wanted to admit what he'd seen and how wrong the darkness was about him. "I thought I forgot something..." He finally lied.

"Oh like what?" The unamused Tallest crossed his arms, he didn't have time to deal with this-He was hungry. Even his stomach was growling because he didn't eat much for a few days.

"I don't know I just had a feeling that I was leaving something behind..." The teen said before waving it off annoyingly, "Just forget it," He said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

Zim glared more, "Well... now if you must excuse... US, we're going to the kitchen... You've better be out of my sight by the time I get to the main control room." He was still hurt inside due to the fact that he believed that Dib used him all along.

Dib let out a small sigh, it was so hard to talk to the irken when he was ticked off like this because it made him ticked off as well. He didn't even know how he'd describe how he was feeling if he was levelheaded and everything else just thrown into the mix made it that much harder, "Zim..."

"I don't want to hear it... I heard enough." The tallest glared even more and shoved Dib out of the way so he could get to his destination, "you'll just trick me again..." He growled, he really didn't want to deal with this.

The teen stumbled back some when he was shoved.. a more hurt than angered expression settling onto his face. "So you're going to trust a mindless power hungry freak over me?" he asked.

Zim stopped, "You should've thought of that when you REMEMBERED..." He growled, "I gave you chances, Dib... I trusted you. If you're just now regretting it, you're going to need a WHOLE lot of persuading to get me to trust you... Again." He said before heading off to the kitchen. Stupid Dib...

"Haven't you ever regretted something?" Dib asked, stalking after the irken, "Something you couldn't take back because you realized how wrong it was too late."

"Dib... just leave me alone right now. You said it yourself... I'm a user, stupid and power hungry... Just like the entity that hosts my body. You're not going to fool me again. I don't want to see you ever again." The Tallest snarled, he meant business, he didn't want to deal with Dib anymore... It was worthless.

The teen moved to grab the irken by the shoulders, whirling him around and pinning him up against the wall, "Tell me you hate me and I'll leave," he said, glaring at the alien to hold back the hurt. This wasn't his Zim at all... this was all just the stupid parasite and it was messing with the irken's head.

"I don't even know what to think. I loved you... But I was in the wrong. You're the one that hates ME, and I already see that I was the fool here. I'm not giving you another chance... Ever. You've already proven you lied to me in order to make me weak." Zim snarled.

"And what did I lie about Zim? Enlighten me," Dib challenged. The irken's lekku lowered, "You said you loved me... and I believed it like a fool." He glared and jammed his knee right between the humans legs, "and then you tore my heart in pieces like it was PAPER! How is that LOVE? If I gave you ANOTHER chance, I DOUBT you'd be loyal enough to remain by my side as I unite the universe with the power I have!"

The teen yelped, jumping back when he saw the knee coming at him, his glare become more deep set as he looked at the irken. "I did love you Zim," he said, getting up into the alien's face again. "But that THING inside your head won't let you see that. I don't hate you, I hate that stupid PARASITE," he growled.

The darkness emerged, it's tendrils shooting out to push the teen up against the wall and causing two of them to impale the human's shoulders. It's serpentine heads appeared next, glaring deathly at the teen, "Well I hate you too meager mortal, so don't get on my bad side," It growled.

Tallest Zim gasped, glaring some as he took some control to make the tendrils pull from the human. "I don't want him dead. Not yet. IF he still loves me... he has to do more than that to win back my trust. AND my heart."

The teen's legs gave out from the pain and he fell forward when the tendrils which had been holding him up were pulled from his body. He crumpled on the floor as blood soaked into his shirt and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming in agony.

"He's just a stupid weak human," The darkness growled glaring at the hurt teen. "Even if you did fall for his lies again he'd just run off on you."

"But this time he has to prove his loyalty..." The irken said then called a random group of shorters to take Dib into the medical wing and tend the wounds. "He will not die just yet."

The parasite rolled it's eyes some after the teen had been taken away, turning it's attention back to the host, "You're playing a dangerous game and you're going to regret it just like last time..." it said.

Tallest Zim sighed, "He's not really useful as dead, his heart's not evil." he said as he headed to the kitchen, "besides, it would be boring if I picked some over-loyal mate. I need an opposite."

The darkness sighed aggravatingly, "He's not useful to us as it is," the parasite mumbled annoyingly. "Let's not worry about it now... He's not going to interfere very much with my plans. The universe will be mine, I have the power, and I will not be stopped." The irken said, he knew it was true; at this point, Dib wasn't in the way.

The parasite nodded some, "Yesss, you have the power... and a lot of power it is," the being agreed.

Tallest Zim chuckled darkly as he entered the kitchen and proceeded to a comportment and opened it, which was filled with hearts that were contained in good condition inside. "help yourself." he offered.

The darkness grinned darkly when he saw the large amount of hearts, even though they weren't human hearts the abundance definitely made up for it. "Gladly~" The being purred before beginning to devour a large amount of the hearts.

The irken chuckled some as he ordered a shorter to make him a meal, which had complied and went to make said meal for the tallest.


	6. Chapter 6

Dib's golden brown eyes peaked open after a moment or two of lying in the bed. His wounds were bandaged and he could almost feel the injuries knitting themselves back together; probably a product of the irken healing technology. Though he figured even with the technology he had another 30 minutes before he was completely healed and able to run around without causing himself further injury.

Right now however he wasn't worried about his wounds... he was worried about how he'd be able to get the darkness out of Zim... or at least shut him up, but all of his books on it were at his house and he hadn't studied it for years. He sighed, he couldn't exactly head back to earth right then and he doubted that the irken would let him get the books shipped here.

He let out yet another sigh, reaching up to rub lightly at the strange tingling that came to his shoulder… Though in doing so he both remembered and noticed the communicator on his wrist. He could call Gaz and have her give him the information; he just hoped that in doing so he didn't invoke her wrath. The teen raised the communicator to eye level and typed in the numbers that would call his sister's.

Gaz, who obviously knew that Dib is probably going to be away for awhile, had decided to look through Dib's stuff to see if there was anything interesting. Besides all the random junk about paranormal studies, there were a few things that caught her attention. She never really knew her brother would even have any books of such a creature, or why it would be a part of his studies in the first place.

She figured she could ask him once she had the chance while she read through the book and took notes of it. The little goth teen paused when she heard the phone ring and went to get the wireless phone that was in the room she was in, "Hello?"

"Hey, Gaz I need you to do me a favor," Dib said, cutting to the chase immediately. He didn't exactly want to go into any formalities seeing as one this was his sister and she probably wouldn't care and two Zim could come in at any moment.

"You know the drill, can't do it unless you specify, bro. And at least not be weird about it either." Gaz answered, wondering what favor Dib would need. She found it odd that he would ask for a favor from her instead of from Zim. But she didn't know the full story yet.

The teen sighed, yeah he knew the drill, "It's not anything too weird so don't worry about it," he said, "I need you to grab all of my books on the darkness then give me as much information from them as you can," he said.

The goth girl stood cold, those were the exact books she was studying at this moment. "Uh…. Dib. Mind telling me what's going on?" She asked as she went to sit back at the place she was at to continue her note taking. Might as well write simple but important information to give to him.

"That's... hard to explain..." Dib said, "Zim is the darkness' new host and I need to get it out of him without hurting him..."

"No wonder he was acting so weird lately…." Gaz said, she did have some classes with Zim at the highschool. "Alright, let's see what I can do here." She started, she already had a good majority of notes written out and so she looked through as thoroughly but as quickly as she could.

The teen smiled thankfully… at least his sister was willing to do this favor for him. "Thanks Gaz, you're the best," he said.

"Don't mention it. Really." The goth sighed as she looked through the information. There was a section about the darkness being passed on and that junk. Apparently the darkness can't be taken out of the host without the host dying.

"Bad news bro… You can't really remove it without having the host die after the removal. The Darkness can only be passed from one generation to the next through conception, but when that happens the host dies.

"The darkness can leave a generation only maybe after a few hundred years of being passed on." She said, "So basically, trying to get it out will result in your boyfriend's death, and I DOUBT you would want that."

Gaz raised a brow when she found something of interest… "But… There is a way to control it. And… I don't think you'll like it."

The teen didn't like the sound of this at all...he didn't like the fact that the host had to stay in Zim, and he didn't like the fact that if he did try to take it out it would kill the irken. He rubbed lightly at the bridge of his nose before replying, "Well what is it?"

"You'll have to do heavy damage on the host's body so that he could enter a stasis that requires him to find a way to control the darkness within the darkness' mind. So in a sense, you'll have to attempt in killing him." Gaz said.

Dib tensed up at the idea.. .hurting Zim in order to keep him from getting hurt... it was insane, "Is it the only way?" he asked, a little bit of desperation coming to his voice.

"If it's to force the host to be in the mind of the darkness, yes—unless you have a better idea?" Gaz crossed her arms... Or attempted to.

The teen sighed, "Well I'm not the one with the books and I'm pretty sure that anything I came up with would just make it worse…" he replied.

The goth looked through more pages to see if there were any other ways to force Zim into being in the mind of the darkness. "There might be another option… Could just give him a really bad concussion… but then you'd have to give yourself one if you wish to join the host."

Dib lowered his hand from the rubbing at the bridge of his nose back to the bed, "Well... it's a lot less risky than the other option..." he mumbled tiredly. He could feel the last bit of his wounds healing and despite the help of the irken medication it'd taken a lot of energy out of him.

"Since you need a way to keep the darkness under control, I suggest you join him. Judging from this book, it seems like a previous host has written this. If the Host wasn't yet an offspring of a previous host, he'll most likely end up in some form of war in the mind of the darkness." Gaz rubbed her chin, "something of conflict between the darkness and an opposite team."

The teen nodded some even though it wasn't exactly necessary since Gaz couldn't see him. He was drinking in the information despite the tired state of his mind and he was storing it all to memory. "Any details on this 'war'?" he asked.

"Judging from this book, Zim and you will have to be on the side opposing the darkness in order to get closer to the heart. Until Zim can get to the heart, he'll need your help." The goth girl said, "any more information I should give?"

"That's fine for now... if I remember anything else I'll call again," Dib replied, laying back comfortably on the pillows beneath him.

Gaz nodded, "alright, see you later." She said before she hung up and went back to studying the books since she was still interested in them.

The teen didn't really have time to reply before his sister hung up but he shrugged it off and turned the communicator back to its disguised watch setting. He sighed tiredly, letting his eyes drift shut, but not for the purpose of really sleeping just to rest for a moment or two.

Tallest Zim eventually had the gall to walk in just to check on Dib, but this time he decided to be a tease and a flirt just because he liked getting Dib's reaction from it. "Morning sleeping beauty~" He smirked smugly, hands on his hips.

Dib didn't have enough energy to really do much other than open his eyes and allow his golden brown gaze to rest on the cocky irken. He was too drained and too hurt to say anything at this point.

The irken snorted, "Be thankful I decided to see you." He crossed his arms, no longer being a flirt this time. "If you want I can go and pretend you never existed if that makes you feel better." Why did Dib have to take the fun out of this? He wanted to flirt and the human is apparently not in the mood to like it.

The teen sighed softly before moving to sit up, propping himself tiredly up against the headboard of the bed. "Why did you come to see me?" he asked, allowing his golden gaze to return to the alien. He'd come to the conclusion that the irken really didn't love him and that the darkness had taken away any feelings that the alien had harbored for the human. How had he come up with this conclusion? He'd started thinking this because the irken hadn't exactly jumped to his defense when the darkness attacked him… nor had he acted that concerned for him while he was lying on the ground bleeding.

"If you didn't remember, I was the one who sent you to get medical treatment. If you think I didn't care that much I would've left you on the floor bleeding to death instead of getting you to a doctor." Zim glared. "The darkness may have a dislike for you, but it won't affect the fact that I can't bring myself to let you die. Or even kill you for the matter."

Dib sighed, this time in a more tired way than in annoyance. He leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed, his eyes drifting closed again. He didn't need this right now; he was tired and weak because of the whole healing process. "I'm sorry for questioning you," he mumbled.

"I'll let you sleep; I have to deal with Invader Tenn in a few minutes." The tallest said as he moved closer to Dib and rested a hand on the teen's forehead. "I'll be back once it's finished."

The teen nodded some, not really feeling like questioning the hand on his forehead because it was almost comforting to him right then.

Zim churred some and lowered his head some so he could give a light peck at the teen's lips before moving away and proceeded in leaving the room. He still had feelings for Dib, but he wasn't sure how long before the Darkness forces him to no longer feel or even see the human.

Dib allowed his eyes to drift open when he felt the light peck on his lips... but he only did so in time to see the alien leaving. Had he really felt it or was his mind just playing tricks on him now? He sighed; it was probably the latter so he didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason. He just let his eyes slip closed again and he slumped back down in the mattress to take a nap.

Hours Later…

The tallest came into the medical bay to check on Dib… only to find that the human already checked out. He figured that Dib probably went back to earth and he decided to go back to his room—well… So much for that. Maybe it'll get the parasite to stop worrying about him.

"I told you he'd leave," The parasite mumbled in the back of his mind, just confirming his 4th or 5th victory that week. Though both were completely wrong because in reality the teen was curled up on the couch in Zim's room seeing as it was so much more comfortable than the medical bed. His arms were wrapped around a pillow he'd stolen from the bed and his face was nuzzled into the soft material.

"Shut up or the next person I'm having sex with will have to deal with you using your tentacles." Zim threatened, smirking some since he liked to threaten the parasite every now and then.

"That's evil even for you," The darkness huffed; Zim knew that he didn't much like touching mortals unless it was to hurt them or eat their hearts.

"You've trained the best." The irken host chuckled, opening the door to his room. But as soon as he saw Dib on his couch, his grin grew wide. "Starting nowww~" He whispered. He was surprised, yes… but this gave him an opportunity to mess with the teen.

The parasite chuckled darkly, sure he was wrong about the human being around still but at least the irken's intentions were going to be dark so he just retreated to the back of his host's mind.

Dib nuzzled his face obliviously into the pillow, a small tired mewling sound escaping him when he heard the whisper. Though he didn't awake yet, too deep in a dreamless sleep to be bothered with pretty much anything.

Zim smirked as he grew closer to the sleeping human, making sure not to make a sound as he straddled himself onto the unsuspecting teen. "Helloooo~" he grinned, making sure that their groins were just barely touching.

The teen made a small sound of disapproval when he was awakened, allowing his honeysuckle eyes to open half-mast and look up at the irken. He was too tired to notice the position quite yet or really know why the alien was perched above him… Or even why Zim had awakened him for that matter.

"Still tired?" The tallest asked, being a tease by pushing his groin up against the teen's. He loved getting a reaction for the sexual things he does, especially if it's on Dib—hopefully the human would at least be in the mood.

Dib was about to reply when he felt the irken push up against him and he let out a small barely audible moan instead of an actual statement. "Zimn, what're you doin'?" he muttered, still half asleep.

Zim leaned his head down so he could run his tongue along Dib's jawline, "teasing you~" He smirked, "And being a flirt." He was also kinda horny but he decided to leave that part out.

The teen tilted his head back some, a small noise burying itself in the back of his throat as the oral attention to his jawline sent sensation running down his spine. "Not bein' fair~" he whined, moving to rest his hands on the irken's shoulders.

"Can't help it." The irken purred, "I'm probably getting close the mating season~ At this point… I'm turned on." He smirked and decided to remove the teen's jacket first. "Also... be lucky it's your turn to make me feel like a bitch~"

Dib frowned some, grabbing the irken's hands in a motion for him to stop, "Zim... don't," he said, finally waking up enough to come to his senses. He allowed his gaze to rest on the alien's crimson eyes. "I don't want to make you feel anything like that because you're not anything like that," he explained gently, "I love you and I don't want to hurt you..."

Zim narrowed his eyes some, "what I meant was it is your turn to be dominant. I'm trying to flirt here." He said, lekku twitching some, "Or do I have to let out the mating call?"

The teen sighed softly, reaching up to cup the sides of the irken's face with his hands. "I know what you meant," he said, "but every time we have sex we end up getting mad at each other and hurt again... I don't want that," he continued, absentmindedly rubbing at the alien's temples.

"Would you prefer that I have sex with one of my servants then?" the tallest rose a brow. He doubt there would be an argument this time, and in real truth he just wanted to forget everything and get laid by someone he actually has feelings towards.

Dib's eyes showed a bit of hurt when the irken said that, why didn't he understand? "No, but I want this… whatever it is... to be based on more than just when we have sex," he replied.

"Don't let the darkness hear you said that. He still hates your guts and wishes you were mutilated and a million miles away from me." Zim said as he sat up some. "In truth, he's been trying to separate us and limit my happiness."

"Well I don't care what he thinks," The teen replied, "I don't want to be away from you and I want you to be happy," he said, pulling his hands back from cupping the irken's face to resting them on his own abdomen.

"Then~" The irken smirked as he leaned down to kiss the teen on the lips, "let's do this out of emotional connection without having to fight afterwards."

Dib pouted some, was the alien hearing anything he was saying? It sure as hell didn't seem like it. Maybe it really was near the irken's mating season and he couldn't think beyond just sex... well at least that's what he was hoping.

Zim sighed, "You don't want it do you?" He asked, his fears coming back at him now. He sat up, "Fine… I'll go find another way to get rid of this need I have before I go insane."

The teen frowned some at that, taking the irken's hands so he wouldn't leave. "I do... but I don't want that to be all this is for," he said, "I love you and I just want to know that this is real..."

The tallest lowered his lekku some, "I love you too, Dib…." He said, it was a tad broken love but he still had feelings for the teen. "Just…. Don't do what you did when you regained your memory. I'm giving you another chance… Don't break it again."

"I'll try for you," Dib said gently, intertwining their fingers as he looked up at the irken. "And I'm sorry about that… I really am," he continued.

Zim smiled, leaning down to kiss the teen deeply on the lips, "By the way… you hungry?" he asked, pressing his forehead against Dib's. He was no longer in the mood anymore but not like it mattered much.

The teen smiled some, "A little," he replied, glad to be off the other topic. At least now the irken was listening to him, and that made him feel a lot better.

The irken got off the teen, "then lets head to the kitchen, I'm getting hungry, myself." He said, lekku standing up as he watched the teen. He did feel abit hurt that he didn't get to relieve his sexual need but, Dib wasn't in the mood and he wanted to start over somehow without having to have a fight.

Dib crawled off the couch after the irken, stuffing his hands into his trench coat pockets and smiling reassuringly at the alien when he saw the bit of disappointment. He hoped he wasn't hurting Zim too bad in saying no.

Zim glanced at the teen and took his hand before heading to the kitchen. At this point he hoped that he wasn't permanently denied fulfilling his lust—otherwise the tallest was going to have to find alternative ways to find release.

The teen leaned his head lightly against the irken's shoulder as he was led to the kitchen, intertwining their fingers when the alien took his hand. He really wasn't hungry… well he usually didn't eat much as it is but he wouldn't mind a light snack or something.

The Tallest nuzzled his head against the teen's head as they entered the kitchen and went over to the table so Dib can have a seat, "I'll make you something… If you wish."

"What were you thinking about making?" Dib asked curiously as he sat down, a little reluctant to let the irken go as he did so.

"Whichever you feel like having. Nachos, sandwich, anything." Zim answered, letting Dib's hand go so he could walk over to the counter.

"A sandwich would be nice," The teen replied, moving to rest his chin in one of his hands as he watched the irken.

The irken nodded some and proceeded in making a sandwich for Dib and while he was doing so he couldn't help but think. He knows that the Darkness despises Dib and is probably angry at him for giving the human yet another chance to redeem himself.

Last time he was too blind to even tell Dib anything when Dib lost his memory—all because he actually felt the love when the teen didn't remember a thing about the Darkness.

He probably should've helped Dib regain his memories, but it would've made the teen hate him so much that he'd be forever trapped in the clutches of the entity that hosts his very body. He didn't mind being the vessel; he just wanted to have at least abit of his own freedom and conscious.

Dib continued to watch the irken, noting how much grace the alien had in moving. A grace that had even been there in his youth, especially in a fight. He'd noted it several times but only now did he actually appreciate it. His eyebrows scrunched together, but the irken seemed distracted... like he was worried about something or deep in thought. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Zim answered as he brought the plate over to Dib while having a strange looking popsicle-like snack in his mouth. It looked more like a long sucker—almost the shape and size of a sexual organ.

The teen's cheeks turned a bright red when he saw the snack in Zim's mouth and it took him a moment or two longer than it probably should have for him to finally let his attention fall down to the sandwich. He didn't know how or why the irken had decided to grab THAT particular treat.

The tallest raised a brow as he noticed the bright blush and glanced at the treat he was sucking on. "Like my treat?" He couldn't help but ask, it was unintended but there was only one left so might as well have one now before they restock… It seems that the massive was getting close to having to stop by Irk or something to restock their supplies.

Dib's blush deepened at the question and he picked up the sandwich to buy himself some time. He had no idea how to reply to that question because yes… he did like it... but he couldn't exactly say that out loud so when he did move to reply all that came out was an embarrassed squeak.

Zim gave a dark smirk seeing as he believed he found a good time to tease the human as he wrapped his tongue around the treat and slowly engulfed it into his mouth. His little way of saying 'this is what I'm going to do to you sometime soon.'

The teen moved to glance back from his sandwich to the irken when the alien didn't say anything... but when his eyes landed on such a sight his receding blush came back full force. The sight sent a jolt of sensation down his spine and he drank in the sinfully delicious scene despite himself.

The tallest continued his little action, pretending that it was Dib's organ as he sucked and slimed his tongue around the 'shaft' as the treat went back and forth into his mouth. This was probably abit too much in teasing the poor teen, but atleast it was worth it—the treat was oh so delicious as it was a perfect object to tease Dib with.

Dib's entire face was red at this point and his clothes were starting to feel restricting and too hot. He just couldn't bring himself to look away no matter how hard he tried and even when he did try his gaze was just drawn back to the sight by the horribly delicious sucking sounds.

Zim stopped for a brief moment only just to offer the treat to Dib, giving the other a chance to seek revenge in making him so bothered by the hinted sexuality of sucking on a delicious treat. Plus, he figured that tasting the other's saliva on it would make it even more delicious.

The teen took the treat without question, too turned on to really turn the thing down. He licked up the treat to taste it, the lingering taste of the fruity treat and the irken's saliva making a shudder of delight crawl up his spine. He ran his tongue around the tip of the "organ" before taking it into his mouth to suck on the deliciously flavored tease tool.

The irken churred some at the sight, moving himself closer to the teen so he could get a better look and allowed himself to be teased this way. It was so worth it, a perfect way to get his partner in the mood. He'll have to remind himself to write these ideas down at some point.

Dib's eyes fell half-mast, the fact that the irken's eyes were resting on him not going completely unnoticed by the teen. He started moving the treat in and out of his mouth, a small barely audible moan spilling past his lips at the taste of the treat.

Zim groaned some, already beginning to feel his pants get tight from seeing this happen infront of him. He moved a hand to stop the teen so he could get even closer and run his tongue against Dib's cheek as if he wanted access to the other's mouth.

The teen gasped softly against the treat in his mouth when he felt the irken's tongue against his cheek and he moved to pull the sweet "appendage" from his mouth. He was panting with the amount of need that was coursing through his body, his arousal completely noticeable against the tight skinny jeans he wore.

The aroused tallest gave a few licks to the delicious treat in Dib's hand before he pressed his lips against the other's to lock them into a deep kiss. He nearly moaned when he tasted the sweet aftertaste that was in Dib's mouth—combined with the saliva that made the taste even more delicious. If they were going to do this, best to do it so passionately and out of love.

Dib moaned softly into the kiss, draping an arm over the irken's shoulder to pull himself into the irken's lap for some much needed physical contact. He set the unneeded treat aside on the plate along with his forgotten sandwich in favor of draping that arm over the alien's shoulder as well.

Zim churred, continuing the kiss as he carefully moved their bodies to the floor and made sure he was laying on the ground with Dib ontop of him. He wanted Dib to be the dominant one since he figured it be best to let his lover have a turn. He broke the kiss some, hands along the teens back as he whispered, "I love you~"

The teen was left panting from the kiss, his breath brushing just barely over the irken's lips as he opened his eyes to look into the alien's, "I love you too~" he replied softly before starting to remove the tallest's chest armor.

The irken breathed deeply, hands moving to remove Dib's trench as he gave soft kisses on the teen's lips. It felt better to do this while putting passion into it, it made him feel a whole new level of love and he didn't want it to end—ever.

Dib helped the irken pull his trench coat off, tossing it aside along with the alien's chest armor. He ran his hands gently over the tallest's bare chest. His fingers were moving as though they were trying to remember every piece of Zim's soft skin.

Zim moaned softly, sticking his hands slowly up the back of the teen's shirt to feel along the spine as well as feeling the skin he missed feeling so much. He never understood why the Darkness disliked Dib so much, the teen was like a drug to him—a drug that he could enjoy and cherish for years.

The teen's back arched up into the irken's touch the feel of the soft hands running over scarred skin, making him shudder some. He moved to nip gently at the alien's collar bone, running his blunt nails down Zim's sides.

The tallest gave heavy breaths, his claws teasing the spine abit before letting his fingertips follow the trail back and forth. He was in no hurry, wanting this to go as long as it could possibly last—well… it was perfect until one of the servants walked in.

"My Ta—oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The servant asked, blushing quite abit as he saw the scene infront of him.

Dib blushed some when he heard the servant pulling back from the irken some to glance over at the shorter. Well he should have guessed that they needed to find a better place than the middle of the kitchen, but he'd been too swallowed up in the sudden need to really think about that.

Zim sighed, "No, not really. We were about to go to bed." He answered as he glanced at the servant, "What is it?"

"I was going to announce that we have time to stop by Irk to restock supplies before we meet up with the next invader that is close to finishing their mission." The servant answered.

The teen sat up on the tallest's form, placing his hands on the irken's chest to keep himself balanced. Darn the servant for interrupting them... but this would be a good opportunity to study irken trade systems.

"Very well, wake us once the massive reaches home planet." The irken leader said as he sat up and took Dib's hand. "We'll be in my room."

The servant bowed and left the kitchen—leaving them to do whatever it was they were doing.

Dib intertwined their fingers some when the irken took his hands, blushing some when the alien mentioned that they were going to his room.

Zim moved to get up, helping Dib up and going to pick up the chest armor and the trench coat. "You remember where my room is of course? I would be delighted if you did the honors of leading me so we can continue our passionate love?"

The teen smiled some, "Of course I remember where it is," He replied as he started to pull the irken out of the kitchen. Despite the fact that the servant had interrupted them he was still very much in the mood.

The irken smiled as he followed, purring deeply in only love for lust was barely on his mind at this point. This probably was going to anger the parasite even more, but all the Tallest wanted was a liable mate that would get him to open his heart—even just a little. This had no effect on his evil, not once. Even villains needed someone special.

Dib chuckled softly when he heard the purring, pulling the irken a little closer. The close proximity of the alien making him cheery. He rubbed his thumb lightly along the tallest's hand as he led him towards the bedroom.

"To be honest, I am abit new to 'love', I'm sure you know alittle more than I do seeing as I've only watched it on the television." Zim admitted, resting his head on the human's shoulder. It was true, he never really considered dating or any of that—and he did have a sort of secret crush growing during the years of being rivals with Dib.

The teen nuzzled his cheek between the irken's lekku as they finally arrived at the bedroom, "Actually it's new to me too... never really been loved or fallen in love," he replied, glancing over at the alien. As depressing as the statement probably was… it was true... so the entire process of falling in love with the tallest was new.

The tallest smiled dropping the armor and coat aside and guided the teen over to the bed where he sat at the end of it. "It's alright…" he said as he kissed Dib, "We can make the best of it."

Dib smiled some, moving to rest his hands on the irken's shoulders, "Yeah, we can," he said before leaning down to kiss the alien again, pushing him down gently onto the mattress and climbing onto the bed to straddle his hips again.

Zim kissed back, hands running up the teen's shirt along the spine to go back to messaging that area. He broke the kiss for a moment, "You're the dominant one this time… I figured it would be best. I'm sharing the dominancy with you."

The teen ran his hands down from the irken's shoulders to the alien's waist, drinking in every curve and dip in the tallest's form with his fingertips. "Alright," he replied softly against Zim's lips to let him know that he'd heard, and he leaned in for another quick kiss before nipping at the alien's jawline.

The irken moaned softly, claws carefully raking along the teen's back, lekku lowering back against his skull as his head pressed against the bedding to allow Dib more access. He was letting Dib take his time, and he was in no rush, himself.

Dib ran his lips down the curve of the alien's throat when he felt the irken tilt his head back, kissing and nipping lightly at the sensitive skin there. He ran his fingertips lightly under Zim's pantline before allowing one of his hands to dive under the material to feel at the member hidden beneath.

"Hnn~" Zim churred, spreading his legs abit so Dib had better access between his legs as he breathed deeply. Hands trailing down to slip into the teen's pants just to feel the lovely bare rump that was there and message it in a slow but delicate manner. It was probably too much but he just wanted to feel that part since he never gotten the chance too during the times he did it with Dib.

The teen shuddered slightly at the feel of the irken's hands sliding over his sensitive rump, settling his way between the alien's legs when they spread as though inviting him in. He ran his fingertips over the Tallest's length, using his free hand to slide the other's pants down just far enough to show his genitalia.

The irken moaned slightly as he felt his member was being touched in such a wondrous manner that he slightly clenched his fingers on the padded rump due to his enjoyment. He didn't want this to go so fast but if it is the pace that Dib wished to go then he did not mind at all.

Dib's back arched slightly at the feel of the irken gripping his behind and he stroked the hard member in his hand gently. He trailed his light kisses and nips down to the alien's shoulder, leaving a small trail of forming bruises in his wake.

Zim gasped some, eyes half-mast as his hands continued to message the nicely cushioned area before his hands moved up to teasingly run his fingertips along the spine and back down again. He took the liberty of brushing his fingers close to where the other's entrance before he ran the digits back up the spine.

"Mmmmn~" The teen sounded softly at the feel of the irken's fingertips running teasingly up and down his back, the sensation making him shudder slightly. He latched onto a particularly sensitive patch of skin on the irken's shoulder before teasingly pulling his hands back from the other's member to rub at the Tallest's hips instead.

"Tease~" The Tallest chuckled some, deciding to move his hands down the teen's front and fiddle with the pants that remained there. Since Dib was going to be dominant, might as well make sure that the human was erect and ready for it.

Dib chuckled softly, tugging the irken's pants down completely now and tossing them to the side. He ran his fingertips lightly along the alien's inner thighs, pulling back from his suckling on the other's neck to peer down at the tallest beneath him. He'd never really gotten a good luck at Zim when they did it, but it was definitely a sight to behold.

The irken's emerald skin seemed to glow in the light of the room with its radiance, the dips and curves of the alien's body accented with shadows that very well could have been painted onto the other's body. He ran his hands up the other's sides following the flawless expanse of skin up to the irken's eyes. Those deep crimson pools of life making his heart almost skip a beat when he allowed his gaze to rest on them. Zim was perfect.

Zim closed his eyes for abit before reopening them and glancing at Dib as his hands tugged the teen's pants down abit to reveal the member that was waiting for freedom. He still wasn't rushing as his hands trailed to stroke the sensitive organ to be sure that Dib was ready to penetrate him when it came time. One hand continued to stroke the genital as the other moved to rub at his own entrance so he could prepare himself as well.

The teen's eyes fell half-mast when his need was pulled free, a low moan spilling past his lips when the irken stroked at it. He traced his fingertips lazily up the alien's inner thigh before brushing his touch against the alien's entrance.

The irken gasped abit when the teen brushed his fingers against his entrance and decided to move the hand away as the other hand continued to stroke the length. He made sure that Dib had access to prepare him if the human wanted to do so.

Dib smiled some, moving to nip gently at the base of the irken's lekku when he heard the light gasp. He pressed a fingertip lightly against the entrance, pushing it in just barely enough for Zim to feel the penetration but not enough for it to give any real satisfaction.

Zim moaned to the attention on his lekku, arching his back to the penetration he felt inside him. He wasn't so sure if Dib was teasing but he liked it and it wasn't so painful when the finger was inside. He didn't really care if this was teasing; he was holding patience so this could last for the both of them.

The teen ran his lips up the irken's lekku to take the tip into his mouth and he pressed his finger further through the alien's entrance. He rubbed at the tallest's walls gently, running his free hand over the other's hip.

Moans and gasps escaped the irken leader as his inner walls were messaged and his hip touched in such a way. He moved his hand away from Dib's member so he could use it to spread his opening some to allow the teen more access inside."D…Dib…" He moaned, but didn't beg—even though he wanted to.

Dib ran his tongue over the sensitive hearing appendage in his mouth, the irken's sounds making him moan softly against it. He pressed a second finger into the opening, continuing to massage the other's walls gently while stretching the tight entrance.

Zim leaned his head back more, as he continued to moan softly, spreading and hoisting his legs onto the teen's sides as he further enjoyed being prepared. Surely he was prepared enough but still; he loved it deeply.

The teen brushed his fingertips over the alien's spot gently, giving the tip of the irken's lekku a final nip before moving to nuzzle his face lightly into the tallest's neck. He ran a hand lightly along the curve of the other's thigh when he felt Zim's leg move to rest on his side.

"D-Dib!" The irken nearly called as he felt his oversensitive spot be touched like that, body shuddering in need as his eyes closed. He wasn't so sure if he would remain patient when Dib keeps doing that to his weak-spot, his breaths already rugged and hitched and pre dripping from the tip of his member.

Dib moaned softly in approval when he heard the loud pleasured sound escape the alien, and he slid his fingers out of the other's tight entrance. He placed his tip against the tight ring of muscles, massaging lightly at the irken's hips as he moved from nuzzling his face into the irken's shoulder to laying his forehead against the other's.

Zim panted some, moving his hands away to slide them back under Dib's shirt that wasn't removed yet. He contemplated on removing the shirt, so unsure if it was the best idea to let the massive's computer clean it along with the pile they made from the clothes they discarded.

The teen's back arched up lightly into the irken's touch, barely having noticed the fact that he was still wearing a shirt until now. He moved to plant a gentle kiss on the alien's lips, pushing himself slowly into the other's tight entrance.

The tallest kissed back, groaning some as he felt the member slide into him and he broke the kiss so he could help Dib out of his shirt so the teen wouldn't have a mess on it after this was over with. "Hnn~"

Dib thankfully helped with letting the irken take his shirt off, not really wanting the barrier in the way anyway. He tossed the piece of clothing aside, running his hands up and down the alien's sides as he sheathed himself completely inside the tallest. He moaned softly at the feel of the other's tight warm walls clamping around him, starting up a slow steady tempo.

Zim let out a low moan as he felt the organ be completely inside him—the feel was so good, and felt even better when the walls constricted and relaxed on the intruder as if it was a way to message it. He was partially in bliss, and once the teen began his tempos—he became more in bliss as he let out soft pleasing sounds.

The teen moved to place gentle bites and kisses on the irken's neck as he continued the even steady pace. The alien's pleased mewls making a low moan of his own escape him. He hadn't remembered the tallest being this tight, but then again the whole fact that this was out of love instead of lust was making it feel so much better to him and he hoped that Zim felt the same way.

The tallest panted some as he rested his hands on Dib's back and did his best not to claw it. He liked this so much, the feeling was alien to him but it felt better than the last time Dib mated with him. He was so oversensitive from it all that he tried not to make so much sound for he didn't want to give off the wrong impression that it was a feeling of lust when it was a feeling of bliss and affection.

Dib continued the nips and kisses on the irken's neck, rubbing lightly at the other's hips as he sped up some. He arched his back slightly up into the small amount of clawing that did happen, not minding if the tallest did end up scratching him.

Zim felt a shudder go down his spine as the teen sped up the pace, letting out a long but loud moan while tilting his head back into the bedding. He couldn't take it as claws scratched at the skin from all the pleasure he was feeling; he cursed himself for being so sensitive to this.

The teen let out a small pleased sound when he felt the irken's claws digging into his back, the feeling causing a jolt of sensation to run down his spine. He pulled his lips away from the other's neck eventually; just laying his forehead against the alien's shoulder as he brought his thrusts closer to the tallest's spot.

"AHH~!" The irken called, clawing Dib's poor back some more as he arched his back from the sudden powerful feeling of pleasure, "D…ddiiiiibbb aaan~" He whined, whatever Dib just did was so amazing.

Dib gasped softly when he heard the irken's pleasured call, the sound urging him on. He continued his steady medium pace against the alien's spot, fully enjoying the sensation of claws against his abused back.

Zim arched his back some more, continuing to give loud sounds of pleasure—walls tightening abit but only when he moved his legs some. He gave a sudden cry when he felt the organ get so much bigger, even though his walls only tightened around it.

The teen let a low moan spill past his lips when he felt the irken's walls tighten around him and he ran a hand up and down the other's arched back. He dug his nails lightly into the emerald skin as he sped up some.

"Oh~!" He called, his cries becoming louder to the increased pace as he began to feel heat pool in his lower abdomen—a sign that he was close but he tried to hold it so he could wait for Dib to near his orgasm. He doubted he would last any longer, but it was worth a try to hold it.

Dib felt a pleased shudder run up his spine at the irken's loud cries, the other's sounds making him speed up to his full pace. He pounded into the alien with everything he had, having to move a hand from the tallest's hip to the bed to keep his balance.

Zim gasped some, the feeling was so overwhelming, and he could barely hold it back as he arched his back, "D… Dib! So….. cloooseee" He moaned, hips bucking to the thrusts, barely having any control over his upcoming orgasm but he tried so hard to hold it.

The teen gritted his teeth some when he felt the overwhelming sensation of his upcoming orgasm; the other's bucking only bringing him that much closer. He cursed softly under his breath as he held back the pooling heat in his lower abdomen, continuing his wild thrusts against the oversensitive bundle of nerves.

The tallest bit his bottom lip, he couldn't hold it any longer, and he knew he couldn't. He let out a scream as he finally let go of it, spilling his exotic juices between their bodies as his inner walls clamped tightly from the release. Claws dug so wondrously into the teen's back, but not too deep for he didn't want to make too much damage.

Dib gasped when he felt the irken's walls clamp around his sensitive member and he got in a couple of more rough thrusts before he finally blew all he had deep inside the alien. He could practically feel his eyes glazing over with the feel of extreme pleasure that coursed through his body, and he was left shaking slightly.

Zim moaned when he felt the other fill him so deeply, leaning his head back with his face flushed in purple hue. His body twitched slightly as he panted, he knew that the darkness would be mad at him after this but he didn't care—he enjoyed this whether or not he was being used.

The teen took a moment or two to recover from the extreme pleasure then pulled gently out of the irken. He flopped down on the bed beside the alien, still panting slightly as he wrapped his arms lightly around the other's body.

The irken churred some, doing his best to calm himself down from the high of orgasm as he rested his head on the teen's shoulder. He was beginning to get abit tired, mainly because he needed some rest anyway—so much stress in one day wasn't good for a leader.

Dib leaned his head against the irken's smiling some as he absentmindedly rubbed at the other's back, "I love you," he said lightly against the alien's lekku.

Zim's cheeks flushed into a deep hue of purple as he heard those words from Dib's mouth. He felt stupid that he didn't bother to listen to Dib earlier after Dib tried to apologize after walking out on him like that. Well… It didn't matter anymore, "I… love you too…." He answered, closing his eyes some.


End file.
